A New World
by JustBFree
Summary: In answer to Mellie's challenge from the SM/WW Fan Archive: Diana and the Amazons discover a man washed up on the shore of Themyscira, a man they come to know as Clark Kent. He has no past memories, but even suspicion cannot stop a forbidden attraction.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! Princess, please, come quick!"

"Diana, where are you? You'll never believe it!"

Diana could hear the call of her sisters through the trees, their voices carrying clearly on the wind. She had been meditating in the grove, communing in her way with the noble goddesses that had blessed her birth. Today was the anniversary of the day those same goddesses and the strength of her mother's spirit had brought her into being. Her birthday. She was young still, at least by the standards set by Themyscira. Had she been human, Diana knew she would have already lived through several lifetimes. But she was far from a mere human, and the gifts bestowed upon her by Olympia had even separated her from her sister Amazons.

Diana knew she was different from the others, that she had been created for cosmic purpose, but the gods had not yet revealed her destiny. For now, she was content to remain on Themyscira with her sisters, as she had for the past several hundred years. She felt no urgency to leave home, to explore the world. Her time would come. The Amazons had lived peacefully for thousands of years; hosting contests of physical skill, staging plays and games for entertainment, harvesting, hunting, debating philosophy and politics to keep their wits as sharp as their swords. They were a race dedicated to the pursuit of spiritual purity and balance with the natural world.

As the queen reminded her, life on Themyscira was an ultimate paradise compared to the brutality that the Amazons had once suffered in the world of men. Though she had not lived through the horror herself, Diana believed the stories that she had heard which recounted the bloody past. Still, part of her was curious about the world beyond Themysciran shores. Yes, she was curious, for the Amazons knew the world had to have changed since they had left it behind, but Diana was nothing if not patient. She would wait for a sign from Olympia.

She had been meditating, attempting to commune with the gods, but it seemed that something had happened to upset the eternal peace of the island.

Diana opened her eyes and stood from the blanket she had laid out on the grass. She squinted against the bright sun, and a moment later she was running, swift as an island gazelle. Running, running toward the urgent calls of her sisters. The warm blades of grass itched against the bare soles of her feet. She'd left her sandals beside the monument to her patron goddess, the wise and fierce Athena. Her sisters were still calling for her, their voices carrying over the tall stone wall that kept the grove in slight isolation. Diana jumped, rising into the air- ten feet, twenty, thirty, until she could see her sisters running toward the golden gates of her private arbor.

Diana lowered her flight, drifting down until she was before them. Of all her powers, the gift given to her by Lord Hermes were her favorite. "Sisters, what is it?"

Mala, one of her closest friends, came forward from the gaggle of women who had come for her. Her pale blonde hair had come undone in her run to find Diana, it now danced about her face in a fluffy halo. "Princess, something has washed ashore- it is a man!"

Diana raised her brows and snorted. "A man? Who game do you play, Mala?"

Another Amazon stepped forward, Clio, one of several palace scribes. "We play no game, princess. It's a man. Come see, you must come see!"

"We were playing on the shore, and the man came in with the tide." Mala explained. "We didn't want to touch him. This may very well be a trap."

"No man has found his way to Themyscira before." Mnemosyne spoke up. "Mark this day, sisters, for our world is changed. This man- if he even lives- could either be a curse or a new blessing to the Amazons. You must come and inspect him, princess. You were blessed by the gods- perhaps your divine heritage may reveal his true intention toward us."

Diana nodded. She remained outwardly calm to her sisters, though inside her mind was swirling with possibility.

_A man on Themyscira. On my birthday, a man has breached the protection of Olympian gods. O Athena, grant me the wisdom to understand this sign of Fate!_

She cleared her throat and straightened her stance, asserting royal control over her excited sisters. "You were right to come to me with this. I will find the man and assess his state. Bring this news to your queen. And inform Menalippe. If our oracle does not already know of this man on the shore, perhaps she can appeal to Olympus for the answer."

The other Amazons nodded, fully accepting of Diana's decision, and watched with trepidation as she rose into the air, heading to the shore to find this man washed in from the sea.


	2. The Man On the Shore

Diana glided on the air, the fierce Amazon of the sky. She was intensely focused, her hunter's eyes scanning for any sign of the man. For once she took no notice of the warm currents coursing over her body as she flew over the city and out toward the shores of Themyscira. The very thought of a man, _a man_, on her island filled Diana with a mixture of dread and excitement. That the man had survived the sea and the protections put forth by the gods, only to arrive on the island on her birthday, was an epic event- but what could it possibly mean for the rest of the Amazons? Diana knew that no good had ever come of men; the proof was in the history of the Amazon's dealings with them. If men had any capacity for good, would the Amazons have removed themselves to a paradise to escape them?

No.

Diana knew the history of men only too well. The worst tragedy the Amazons had ever suffered had been at the hands of Heracles, the bastard son of Zeus. Heracles. Jealous, arrogant, and deceitful Heracles. He, who had feigned friendship when lust and cruelty were his true intent. He, who had ordered his men to attack and enslave the Amazons. That band of cowards was the only reason that the Daughters of Olympia had retreated from the outside world.

And now, after thousands of years of peace on Themyscira, a man was to wash in from the sea with the tide without a hint of warning for their patron goddesses? It made no sense to Diana's mind, no sense at all. But…a man had come upon their shores, defying all odds, landing on this hidden island on her birthday. Could it be that the arrival of this man was the godsend that Diana had been waiting for? Was this man's arrival the event to set her destiny into motion?

Diana did not know. She only flew faster.

* * *

Her flight was quick from the city and over the tress. She rose high, trailing wisps of clouds after her. An eagle was soaring over the deep forest, unaware of the potential threat to all of Themyscira. Diana lowered her flight, her keen eyes scanning the shore. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, giving rise to the dread she did not want to face; truly she was half-hoping that her sisters had been playing some birthday prank on her, that there never was a man…or if there was, if by some miracle a man had landed on their island, that it might have died on the shore, leaving Themyscira safely in secret from the cruelty of the outside world.

Diana blinked. There was a body on the shore. Drifting closer, she could see that the body was shaped differently than that of a woman, and clad in a strange garment.

_So it is true- a man on Themyscira!_

Diana frowned as she lowered herself from the air, until she hovered only feet away from the prone figure in the sand. She touched down beside the body and for a moment she could only stare. Bright blue eyes narrowed as she took in the sight. Yes, it was a man…or so Diana thought. She had never seen a real man before, of course. The closest she had ever known of a man were the monuments and mural paintings within the palace.

But this was no woman, of that she was sure. Broad shoulders, no breasts, short hair.

It…_he_ was on his stomach, his face turned so that half was in the sand. The clothing he wore was some strange mangled garment of red and blue cloth. Diana swallowed, hesitant to so much as touch the man. He could be playing dead to lure her in, in much the same way that Heracles had played a friend to trick her own mother.

Diana cleared her throat and thus cleared away her fear. No matter her trepidation, this man was badly injured and in need of her help. _Are you a coward or are you an Amazon?_

Steeling herself, Diana grasped the man's shoulder and turned him onto his back. He was breathing, but clearly unconscious. Her eyes widened in surprise. There were cuts and burns showing through on the skin exposed from his torn clothing, and his face was a shade somewhere between pale green and grey. Compassion lanced through Diana's heart.

It was one thing to be wary of this man, but Diana would never ignore one who was clearly suffering. It was not the Amazon way. It was not her way.

Diana laid her hands over the man, seeking out the most severe of his wounds. Burns and gashes seemed to cover him- but why? What could have happened to this creature that he had suffered so greatly, only to end up on these sacred shores?

_What happened to you, man? Is this some evil trick or are we meant to save you? Athena, Hestia, please, reveal the truth to your servant!_

Diana's eyes fell back to his face. This man might have been handsome once, but with his injuries it was too difficult for her to tell. She was no judge of men's looks anyway; unlike all the other Amazons, Diana had never before been in the presence of a real man. This suffering creature was to her no different than a strange animal washed ashore- a dangerous, untrustworthy animal was man.

"Diana! So it is true, man has found Themyscira."

She started and turned to see her mother, accompanied by the royal guard, emerging from the woods and onto the shore. The sisters that had told Diana first of the man followed close behind.

Diana motioned the group to come closer. "I believe so, mother. Come and see. He is injured."

Hippolyta, the most magnificent queen of the Amazons rushed forward. She grasped Diana's arm and pulled her away from the man. "Do not touch him, Diana. We've no idea from where he's come or what he intends against us."

Diana stood beside her mother, the shadows cast by the two royals fell over the chest of the man. The warning in Hippolyta's voice was evident, but Diana was no longer afraid. "If he intended us any harm, mother, why would he have come to us, injured so badly as to fall unconscious? Look at him. He presents less danger than a newborn kitten."

Hippolyta looked over the man, surprised herself to see his injuries. "I understand your concern, but this man could be some agent of Ares meant to harm us."

"And if he isn't?"

"What do you mean?"

Mala came forward, daring to venture her opinion to the royalty of Themyscira. "Perhaps this is just a man, delivered to us from the gods to nurture back to health as a show of our committment to love for all."

Diana nodded, considering Mala's words. The possibility had crossed her mind. "Perhaps, Mala. I think this man should be taken to Epione. If he is taken into her care and then lives through the night, we could make him tell us of his intention. The Lasso of Hestia will burn away his every deceit. What say you, mother?"

Inwardly, Hippolyta smiled. Her daughter had no need of Athena's wisdom, Diana was a wise woman in her own right. "I do not trust this creature or any like him…but never let it be said that the Amazons will stand by and allow an innocent man to die- you may take him to the Isle of Healing. But Diana, know that this man will be your responsibility."

The princess blinked. "Mother?"

"I say this not as a punishment or as a test. This man will need to be watched closely and you are the most powerful of us all, and gifted by the gods. If he attempts any sort of attack, you will be there to stop him. This man may pose no threat to us in the end, but history has not filled the Amazons with confidence in men. Take him to Epione, Diana, and stay on the Isle of Healing until he awakens. If Hades does not take him in the night, we will interrogate him once he recovers."

Diana nodded, accepting the decree of her queen.

* * *

"Diana, what madness is this? A _man _on Themyscira? Impossible!"

Diana shook her head as her feet touched down on the pearl marble floors of the lone temple intended for the injured and the sick. "I'm afraid it's true, my friend. This creature was washed onto the shore only hours ago- it is a man, isn't it? I've never seen a real man before. Only paintings and sculptures."

She carried the man in her arms and followed Epione further into the temple. With all care, she laid the man down on the nearest bed in the sick bay. The hall was usually empty- there had been no sickness on the island, and the only injuries suffered were slight. Distantly, Diana thought that Epione might relish the chance to attend to serious wounds for the first time in millennia.

For her part, Epione wasted no time in checking the man's eyes and heart rate. "Be grateful that you do not share our intimate knowledge of men, Diana. What horror Heracles and his troops brought upon us was ungodly. But this one washed up on the shore, you say? Alone? And so injured, it makes no sense."

Diana stood aside as Epione cut away the man's clothing with a small dagger, revealing his bare torso. She winced at the sight of his burns and deep gashes, this tapestry of pain. She took a breath. "Yes, he was alone. I don't feel that he poses a threat, but let us hope that no other men are brought to our shores by wayward currents."

Epione nodded as her keen eyes assessed the man's wounds. _Burns, bruises, cuts, gashes…I will not allow this man to suffer, but what will happen to us if he survives?…_

"I believe I can treat his wounds, though I cannot assure you he will live through the night, princess. I will do all I can. The rest lies in the hands of Hades."

She put her hand on the healer's tense shoulders. "I trust that you will do all in your power to heal him, sister. No true Amazon would do less. Even so, the queen would have my head if I should leave you alone with him. She has ordered that I watch over him, as a precaution."

Diana had no need to explain further.


	3. The Healing Tea

Diana had been waiting just outside the temple on the Isle of Healing for a few hours. Apollo was retreating from the darkening sky. She leaned against a tree and took a stick from the ground, dragging its tip in the dirt. She wrote her own name and then drew a crude outline of a dog. She was bored, and had been since Epione shooed her out of the temple. Diana wanted to help, but the healer insisted that she work on the man alone.

Princess or not, Diana could not micromanage over Epione's shoulder and expect to be welcomed for it. So, she remained within earshot of the temple, and waited as the chief healer and the other nurses attended to their unexpected guest.

Sometime later, once the sun had set and the torches were lit, Rotara called Diana back. "Princess Diana, Epione has finished dressing the wounds of the man."

Diana stood from the rock she'd been seated upon, and thanked the healer's attendant. She strode into the temple and found Epione standing over the man. His color seemed somewhat improved, but he was still completely vulnerable, wrapped in bandages as he was. Diana frowned at him and turned to Epione. "Will the man live, sister?"

The cheif healer of the Amazons straighted the band which kept her hair away from her face. It had been a long day and she was tired, but her efforts were not in vain. "I have done all I can for the man. Diana, he must have gone through ten gauntlets, to have sustained such injuries. I am amazed that he survived this ordeal and that he still breathes."

"Is he an immortal, do you think?"

Epione shrugged. "I cannot tell by looking upon him, he appears as a human to my eyes. He bleeds easily enough. But there must be something special about him to have suffered so much. Look, Diana, what I pulled from his body."

Diana looked into the crystal bowl that Epione held out to her. She reached in and withdrew tiny green shards, splinters of shimmering jade. "What is this? Sea glass?"

Again, she healer shook her head. "I am not familiar with it, but he appears to be more at ease now. Come, Diana. We should let him sleep. If he survives the night, he may live on to explain how he came to end up here."

* * *

Diana reclined in a chair beside the bed of the man, only half-asleep as she'd been for the entire night. Sleep was not a daily need for her as it was for her sisters, but Diana still enjoyed allowing her mind to slow to a simmer of intermingled thoughts and dreams. Distantly, she was aware of the sun bathing the temple in buttery yellow light. A salty breeze came in from the sea, coursing through the open hall. It would be another day of training, the harvest and the hunt. Paradise saw few days of violent weather, though every day given to them was a blessing.

Blue eyes widened as she saw movement under the sheets of the bed. The man was moving!

Diana hurriedly stood, planting her feet in case the man thought to attack. She watched, her body tense as the man shifted in the bed.

He turned his head, stretched his limbs. The dark brows came together in a slight frown as he struggled to awaken fully. A grimace of pain crossed his face- no doubt Epione's balms had worn off as he slept, and now he felt the full shock of his injuries. The man opened his eyes, then closed them again as the light burned into his brain. Diana watched him closely. His hands lifted to his forehead, gingerly probing the bandages. His eyes opened once more, and his gaze fell onto Diana.

For the princess, it was an alarming moment of connection. She realized now that the man shared her coloring. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and now she recognized the same color reflected back to her in his own gaze. She remained in her guarded position, but continued watching him as he watched her. She was reminded of the hunt, when she had finally come to corner her prey and all that remained was to fire her arrow.

But this man was not afraid of her. That much was clear to her. Amazon sisters had told her that men held no outright fear of women, for they assumed women to be helpless. Diana could only smile to herself at the thought of his reaction once he realized just whose world it was on Themyscira.

She relaxed her stance only slightly. This man was stranger than she could have imagined. He'd not said a word, not done a thing, but already he had unnerved her with just his eyes. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The man did not answer, thought his expression wavered slightly. To Diana's amazement, he threw off the blanket and strode out of the temple!

For a full moment, she was dumbfounded. Just the day before, he had been hovering at death's door. Now he seemed to dismiss her completely and determined to leave! "Arrogant man." Diana scowled and followed after him.

The man's stride had seemed strong at first, but as Diana followed behind, she noticed how he seemed to lose energy. By the time he'd reached the end of the main corridor, the man was staggering. He reached out and clung to the marble pillar at the end doorway, trying to keep his balance.

Diana came forward to catch him before he fell to the floor. She held him as she did the day before, keeping him close. The man tried to focus on her face. He was trying to say something, but all strength had left him. He fainted.

* * *

Epione had been alerted to the incident and met Diana in the ward. She found the princess carrying the unconscious form of the man as she had just the day before. "What did you do to him, Diana? Did he attack you?"

Diana shook her head. "I didn't touch him- he awoke and ran. Perhaps it was too much for him so soon after the rescue, he fainted just outside the temple. Where shall I put him?"

The man groaned slightly in her arms, but he did not move and he did not awaken fully.

Epione gestured to a side room. "In here, please. I'll brew a tea for him to aid his sleep. Perhaps the next time he wakes he will act with a clear head. I'm sure you know the island is buzzing- the first man on our shores in thousands of years and still no answer from the gods!"

Diana laid the man down on the narrow treatment bed, then sat down beside him. She could not say for sure, but the bruises and cuts on his face had improved slightly, revealing him to be younger than she'd thought him to be at first. Still, he would need much more time to heal.

She reached forward, grazing the largest bruise on his face with her fingertips. "Perhaps Olympus will speak to us once he recovers. Is he a handsome man, Epione?" The question was one of pure curiosity. Diana, having never seen a real man, could hardly distinguish the favorable looks of one.

The healer moved forward, looking him over. Epione had only been tending to his wounds and had not allowed herself to think of his looks. The man would be tall when he stood; broad of chest and shoulder; he was strong and young. Epione sighed lightly. "It has been thousands of years since I have last seen a man…but yes, once he heals fully I would say that he would be very handsome."

"When men came to the first Themyscira…were all of them so brutal?" It was a loaded question; one that Diana would never ask of her mother. Even thousands of years later, Hippolyta still blamed herself for the tortures inflicted on the Amazons at the hands of Heracles and his roving men. The queen was the strongest woman that Diana had ever known, but Hippolyta lacked the strength to truly forgive herself.

Epione's hands trembled slightly as she ground the tea leaves into a stone bowl with a pestle. She did not raise her eyes to meet Diana's. "They…you know the stories, Diana. What they did to us. Those dark weeks held by Heracles were the worst suffered by the Amazons. But there were men before Heracles came- men who listened to the words we preached. Men who spoke with us of philosophy, art. Men who treated us with a high regard. So, no, to answer your question. No, princess, not all men were so brutal. But those good men we knew in Greece are thousands' years dead."

Epione looked down at the leaves. "I must boil water for the tea. Excuse me, princess."

She was gone a moment later, leaving Diana alone with their strange visitor. She looked down at him, wondering if this man would prove to be evil. After all- Heracles had pretended to be a friend to the Amazons once. Would this man attempt the same deceit?

* * *

The tea revived the man. He drank it even while still asleep. Epione warned Diana that it would aid his healing and that he would wake soon. Epione explained that the tea's properties would keep the man calm, but he had defied their expectations already by surviving the night. What the man would do once he awoke was anyone's guess.

Again, Diana remained in the room close to the man, watching as he struggled awake. His movements were more careful this time, less erratic. Diana scooted her chair closer to the bed so that she might see. Finally, it happened. His eyes opened, greeting Diana with their bright flash of blue- so close a match to her own. He watched her, regarding her with the same curiosity that she gazed with upon him.

She took a breath and asked him the same question that she had before. "Who are you?"

Her voice was deliberately soft. She did not wish to startle him into a panic again.

The man drew his brows together in a frown. He shook his head slightly and moved to sit up, groaning at the pain of his wounds. Some of the stitches had opened when he'd walked out of the temple earlier. Diana placed her hands on his chest and pressed him back down into the bed. "Man, you must rest. Rest, and then perhaps you can tell us how you came to be here."

He succumbed to her strength without a fight. Perhaps it hurt him too much. The man laid back, though he was obviously alert to the unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes roved over the room, the views through the large windows, and over Diana herself.

_How did I get here? And where am I?_ _They've helped me...do they know...can they tell me...?_

The man said something to her. Diana reacted to his voice, the first man's voice to be heard on the island. She had heard nothing like it ever before. His voice was low, deep. He also sounded hoarse. Diana did not understand his words, but she moved off the bed and retrieved more tea for him. The man took the cup and drank deeply. He took several deep breaths before speaking to her again.

His words were the same, spoken in a smoother voice this time. Diana shook her head.

She couldn't understand him, though she expected he was asking where he was, what had happened to him, and who she was. These were all questions Diana wished to ask him, but how to bridge the language gap?

Diana thought to bring in Cydippe, who was more learned in linguistics than she.

The man suddenly reached forward and laid his hand over hers. Diana's body stiffened in an immediate tension. But no attack came, no forceful seduction. The man only patted her hand, the expression on his face one of kindness. Diana narrowed her eyes and shook off his hand.

Epione claimed that the man would be handsome once his injuries healed. Diana thought that he might be handsome now, even with bruises and the large cut marring his face. Still, she had seen the sculptures of Heracles and Ares, of Zeus and Hades. A handsome face did not a sincere man make.

She withdrew from him, leaving the room. The man did not follow her.


	4. First Contact

After leaving the Isle of Healing, Diana took to the sky. She knew that the queen would not be pleased to know that she had left the healers alone with the man in the temple, but Diana felt that she had to report to the only authority above her on the island. She could admit that she sensed no threat from the man, but he would not be left unattended for long. She flew in low and fast, her destination- the royal palace- was already within her sights.

The Amazons walking through the city below called out to her, asking if the news of a man on Themyscira was true, where the man was and so on, but Diana had no time to speak with her sisters. The news she had was for her mother's ears alone.

Queen Hippolyta was returning to the main building of the palace, clearly she'd just come from the alter of Demeter, likely pleading for answers. For all the queen's wisdom and grace, Hippolyta had to be just as bewildered as any of the other Amazons. Diana called out to her mother and lowered herself to the ground. She knelt before her queen but Hippolyta quickly ushered her into the palace. "No need for bowing, Diana. You are a subject only when in public, in private you are-"

"Your daughter. I know." Diana smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. This had become a game of sorts between them. They walked together through a side hallway and then entered a small study room typically reserved for the instruments of the palace musicians. Diana tapped her fingertips on the taut skin of a tympani drum.

Hippolyta did not waste time in questioning Diana. She herself had been tight-lipped on the subject of the man since his discovery, and had ordered those Amazons who had seen him to be silent so as to prevent a panic. "So, what news of the man? Did he live?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, mother. Not only did he live through the night, but he attempted an escape earlier this morning."

"He tried to escape? How is that possible? I saw him yesterday, he was at death's door."

"Epione attended to his wounds, but the man healed greatly over the night. He got out of bed and walked out, but before he could leave the temple he fainted. He did speak to me."

"What did he say?"

"I have no idea, mother. He speaks a strange language. I would have Cydippe speak with him. Other than that, nothing passed between us. The tea revived him for a time, but he rests now. Epione believes he needs more time to heal, but that he will soon be able to leave the temple."

Hippolyta nodded. She took a moment to contemplate what Diana had told her. "Then tomorrow morning he will be brought to the palace. We will attempt to gain a better understanding of him with the lasso of Hestia, as you suggested before. After that he will be placed in the dungeon."

Diana looked up. "The dungeon, mother?"

The queen sighed lightly. "I wish it was not necessary, but this man somehow breached the protection placed over us by the gods of Olympus. He survived wounds that could have killed a normal man and even after that, his wounds have nearly healed after only one night. This is no ordinary man. We cannot afford to drop our guard at the first sign of such a strange occurrence."

"I understand."

Hippolyta placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Though he is a man, even an unusually powerful one, we will not treat him as a base prisoner. The Amazons are warriors, you know this, Diana. We may be unmatched in our battle prowess, but cruelty is not our way. This man will be given good food and true comforts…but they will all be had in our dungeons."

* * *

Hours later, Hippolyta took a meeting with Cydippe. The Amazon was a pretty woman and had long served as a sort of aide to Diana in her younger years. Cydippe had had a daughter of her own, once, in another life. Diana had reached her womanhood knowing the love and guidance of thousands of Amazons, but a select few had been especially close to her. Cydippe had acted as a sort of care-taker when Diana was not training with Phillipus or in attendance with her true mother.

Still, caring for Diana was not a replacement for the child Cydippe had had in her first life. Though it pained her to see, she was glad to see the princess grow more independent and powerful in her own right. As the princess had grown into full mastery of her powers, so had Cydippe become free to rededicate herself to her mastry of languages.

Hippolyta regarded the woman before her. "So you've met with our guest. What do you think?"

Cydippe ran a hand over her tight plait of hair, thinking over the meeting she'd had with the man in the temple. Truly, she was still somewhat rattled from being in the presence of a man. She'd thought herself to be past her fears, but it was still there, stirring in the deepest recesses of her heart. Cydippe cleared her throat. "The man speaks a new language, my queen. One I am not familiar with- not surprising, as we have been removed from the world for so long."

"Again, your plea for reentering Man's World, Cydippe?" Hippolyta asked with a smile.

"This ordeal with the man only proves my point. Were we to visit the outside world once more, we could bring new knowledge back to Themyscira. As it is, I cannot glean anything from the man, other than he seemed content with his meal of lamb and rice." Cydippe shrugged her shoulders. "In any case, Rotara asked me to inform you that the man's recovery is nearly complete. I'd expected to see him weak and defeated, but he was walking about his room. I left when it become clear that we would not be able to communicate clearly."

If Hippolyta was surprised to hear how quickly the man's recovery had progressed, she did not show it. "We will be able to communicate with him soon enough, Cydippe. Diana and I intend to bind Hestia's lasso over him. No man can resist its power. Once we tie him, we will learn anything we desire of this man. Only then can we consider the possibility of opening ourselves to the outside. He will be brought to the palace hall tomorrow morning. Please, stay with the man and learn more, if you can. His name, at the very least. The rest can be gained from him in time."

Cydippe's face grew noticeably pale at the thought of spending more time with the man. She hated herself for it, but his very presence intimidated her. "Your Majesty, I-"

"The princess will be with you, of course. She only left the temple briefly today to inform me of the man's condition and has been there ever since. The man is, essentially, Diana's prisoner."

* * *

"My _prisoner?_ Mother, I'd rather not be-"

Hippolyta smiled. "Oh, come, Diana! It put Cydippe's mind at ease, and it will put a great many other minds at ease knowing that you are keeping guard over the man. I believe that you underestimate the faith our sisters have in you. This man, for better or worse, may very well be the event which courses your purpose."

"I have considered that, mother." Diana relented.

"And what does your heart tell you? Is this man a threat to us, or some omen for great change?"

Diana shook her head. "I cannot tell you. I fear he may be both. I do not sense evil in him, but that the gods allowed him to arrive on the shores of Themyscira is a message in itself."

All teasing aside, Hippolyta grew serious. "If I can confess, I have feared when this day would come. As a mother, it is my greatest fear that any danger should befall you. I do not fear the man himself, more, I fear the danger he could come to represent. But you are the most blessed, most powerful of us all. You are not alone, Diana, just know that your sisters will face what comes by your side, always."

Diana returned her mother's smile, though her heart was heavy with the souls of thousands of Amazons under her care.

* * *

As Apollo rose the next morning, Cydippe felt somewhat more at ease with Diana standing by at the far end of the room as she attempted to communicate with the man. Still, even with the princess in attendance, she could not ignore the tremor of fear that rushed over her every time the man made a sudden movement. Gods help her, she'd even jumped when the man had sneezed.

_This is pathetic- you are disgracing yourself over fear of a mortal man. Even if he was intent to attack, you are an Amazon, Cydippe! You are a fierce, powerful warrior. Master your fear. If you ever wish to return to the outside world, you must learn to welcome this man- that may be his very purpose in coming here. The gods have willed it._

It took her some effort, but Cydippe reached her hand forward. She willed herself not to tremble. The man looked at her hand and then smiled at her. He took her hand into his and gripped it firmly, shaking it. Cydippe swallowed and tried not to notice how warm his skin was as his hand had enveloped hers.

Diana watched this silent communication with mild interest. She knew of Cydippe's fear, but she could see the effort her former caretaker was putting into this exchange. Would it be this way for all the Amazons once she brought the man to the mainland of the island? Fear and hostility overcome, replaced with acceptance, even welcome? It could very well be. Diana felt her hopes rise at the prospect.

_If we can learn to accept this man, perhaps in time we might someday return to the world. There would be so much to explore, so much to share with others. My Lady Athena, is that why this man was brought to us? If it be so, then I will set the example for my sisters and offer only friendship to this man. We will forge the bridge to new peace._

Diana cleared her throat. "Cydippe. I believe the time has come to bring the man to the palace. Will you see if the escort has been readied?"

"Yes, princess."

Cydippe left the room. Diana turned to the man and held out her hand in the way she'd seen Cydippe do just moments ago. The man had been behaving surprisingly docile- so far, he had acted nothing like the animals her sisters had described. He'd graciously accepted the meals he'd been given, he'd smiled at every woman to come within sight, and he'd even returned a band that Rotara had dropped on accident.

Diana was beginning to think that he was a simpleton.

The man stood as she came closer. He was taller than she- a boast few of her sisters could make. Diana stood before him, regarding him closely. Unlike Cydippe, Diana had no fear to overcome. She was only curious. The man matched her intense gaze with one of his own, answering her silent challenge.

_So, man, perhaps you are not so docile after all. Good._

A strange sensation came over Diana. She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, and goose-flesh tightened over her body. The man seemed closer all of a sudden, but Diana still did not back away. This was _her_ island, not his.

The man said something, but Diana had no way of understanding his words.

He took her hand then, and raised it to his lips. Her eyes widened as he brushed a quick kiss over her knuckles.

The intimate contact broke the spell over them both. Diana scowled. "Lustful cretin. If you touch me again, I'll put your head through the wall."

For his part, the man only seemed confused to her reaction.

Keen eyes took in his face, once so destroyed with bruises and cuts, and saw that it was healed completely. His face was...different. His features were strong. His jaw was firm and square, his brows were thick and black, his nose was a blade down the center of his face. Diana felt a strange awareness pass between them. This man was alarmingly not female. He was alien to everything she had ever known.

Cydippe suddenly appeared in the doorway. She felt the tension in the room and turned to Diana, immediately concerned. "Princess, are you all right? Did he-"

"Nothing of the sort. Is the escort to the palace in place?"

Warily, Cydippe nodded. "Yes, they wait for us just on the shore of the mainland."

Diana nodded curtly. "Good." She gestured for the man to follow her.

It gave the princess a spark of pleasure to see the man obey her silent command


	5. The Lasso

Hippolyta watched as the man was lead into the center of the grand hall of the palace. She watched his expression closely. He appeared confused, but not entirely afraid. He seemed, in fact, intrigued to be surrounded on all sides by Amazon women.

_He sees us as women, he sees us in a way that we have forgotten to see ourselves._

Yes.

The queen gestured for the guards to bring him to her, just the tiniest movement of her hand. The guardswomen lead him forward easily. So far, Hippolyta had heard no reports of the man acting with resistance or resentment. She had heard only of his gentle nature and friendly attitude. It had to be a ruse to cover some conniving plot against them.

The man reacted to the sight of her, and at no surprise. Hippolyta on the throne was no small thing; she was the most magnificent queen of the Amazons, chosen by Olympus to survey all of Themyscira. Her years as the queen had not dulled her senses nor made her soft. While Diana might be the fiercest Amazon of all, even she trembled under Hippolyta's command.

He raised his brows and opened his mouth to speak, but his words were only ugly, garbled noise to her ears. She glanced to the group of scholars that she had gathered and felt her hopes die down. The scholars were looking at each other in confusion. His language was too far from any they knew. The Lasso of Hestia would have to be bound.

Hippolyta tightened her grip on the royal staff, both from trepidation and excitement. She cleared her throat and stood from the throne, silently calling the attention of the hall. The guards, scholars and attendants instantly straightened their posture and waited for their queen's decree.

"This man was washed upon the shore of Themyscira three days ago, defying every protection promised to us by our gods of Olympus. The day of his discovery was the same as the birth of your princess. Though our priestesses and oracles have pleaded to the gods for an explanation, we have received no word. It is for the Amazons to decide what should be done with the man; he will be what we make of him, be it an enemy or an ally is dependent on us now. Do we kill him? Humiliate and defeat him as we once were at the hands of men? I say to you, no. The Amazons are a race of warriors, but the open hand of peace will always reach forward before the fist of violence. Though he has given no hint to a threat, rest assured that the man's intention will be drawn forth from his soul by the fires of our goddess Hestia. Welcome this man, as he will reside on our island under the guard of your princess."

There was an uneasy shuffling and murmur that went through the hall; a man on the island was not welcome news, but the women felt safer knowing that it was Diana's eyes watching over him. Certainly, the man did not appear threatening, he had been obedient and quiet since recovering in the temple. Still, no one was tricked into believing him to be quite so harmless.

* * *

Diana had listened to her mother's words, feeling the weight of responsibility come over her as the queen decreed the man to be under her guard. In truth, Diana did not want to be near the man again. He had kissed her hand and the intensity of his eyes had said that he'd wanted to do more. Diana shuddered at the thought. Men were not to be trusted, their every word was a lie.

Still. Diana remembered the heat that had risen in her as he'd stepped in close to her, that strange mix of arousal and disgust as his lips had grazed her skin.

_I must be going mad._ _Disgust, arousal and insanity, all thanks to that man. He is a burden I do not want on my island, but Athena's wisdom is true: I must befriend this man so that we may forge peace throughout the world._

Diana straightened her golden tiara and entered the throne room. The Amazons inside turned at her entrance, and the man smiled to see her stride into the room. Strangely, she wanted to return his smile, but she made the effort to ignore him and instead called out an honor to her mother.

"Hail Hippolyta, queen of all Themyscira. I have brought forth the golden cord of Hestia, it's fires will burn away the deceit in this man's soul and reveal the truth of his intent." Diana held the lasso for all to see. She could feel the relief flood throughout the room; the Amazons were reassured by her confident presence.

The man started to move toward her, but immediately the guards drew their swords against him. The man raised his hands and began to speak, but to their ears his words were only nonsense. Diana locked her eyes to his, and she saw it there, a common curiosity they had in each other. In that moment, she understood the man perfectly. There was so much he wanted to know, but as it was, he didn't have the words to ask.

He watched as the beautiful black-haired woman waved away the guards. The guards-women dispersed immediately as she strode closer to him. A swift heat swam through his body as she came closer. His eyes absorbed her features greedily, drinking her in. The woman seemed to be doing the same to him. It was a new sensation to be paid such rapt attention; the man had the strange feeling that perhaps he wasn't always the subject of women's focus.

The woman's eyes searched his. Then, she put a hand over her heart, thumping her chest. "Diana."

He raised his brows. _Diana_. Her name was Diana.

How elegant, how regal. The name fit her perfectly.

The Amazons, their queen among them, watched this simple exchange with great interest.

After Diana had introduced herself, the man made the same gesture, thumping his chest.

"Clark Kent."

Cheers erupted from the women in the hall.

* * *

After that strange introduction in the palace, the man was removed from the city to the dungeons. Unbeknownst to him, his interrogation would soon take place.

Clark sulkily paced up and down the large stone room, growing ever more bored with each passing minute. He was grateful for the windows lining the walls. They gave him a view of the ocean and the large city nestled within the heart of the island across the bay. Wherever he was, it was very beautiful and strange. Still, the fact that he was locked inside only pointed to the fact that he was a prisoner now.

He basked in the sun that poured in through the windows. The bruises and cuts were nearly healed. But where had his injuries come from? How had he arrived on this island and why were these women the only inhabitants?

Clark had seen no other men since he'd awoken the day before, and he had to wonder at the ridiculous notion of if he'd somehow been transported into another time, or perhaps he was on another world. He wanted to know more, but he would have to wait until Diana or another woman freed him from his cell.

_Diana._

The tall, black-haired woman that had been his silent companion since he'd woken up covered in bandages. She was beautiful, but when he'd told her so, she had pulled away from him and snarled some curse. Women. Clark hoped that he would be able to see her again soon. She was tempting in a way that he was sure he'd never felt before.

The reality of his situation never left his thought. He was alone, weakened, in a strange place and nearly unable to communicate with the natives. Clark would not attack, and he wouldn't give his captors and saviors any cause for alarm- they seemed wary enough as it was. He would be a model prisoner.

Clark smiled to himself and thought of Diana. Being at the mercy of hundreds of beautiful women? Well, there could be worse things.

* * *

Diana paced up and down her bedchamber with strange, new thoughts flitting in and out of her mind like so many hummingbirds. She had changed into her preferred robe of white linen, the golden eagle of Themyscira embroidered across her chest with fine silk thread. The colors gave her a sense of confidence that she needed to trump her nerves. The Amazons often sought comfort in donning the colors of their nation before such feats as contests or speeches. This task was no less daunting.

It was the man, of course. In the throne chamber he had called himself Clark Kent. Such a strange man, but then, what man would strike her as ordinary after she had spent over one thousand years on an island of women?

There were so many things she wanted to ask him. More than how he had breached the magic of the island and if he meant the Amazons harm- Diana understood her sisters' suspicion of the man, but she was beginning to think of him as harmless. Certainly, if he had wished to attack, they why had he not done so in the throne room?

No. His were not the actions of an enemy. Clark Kent was just a man, a very fortunate one to have survived the sea. The question of how he had come to be in the sea for so long without drowning was one she intended to ask very soon. She still held the golden lasso of fire. All that was left was to tie it's length over him and ask for the truth.

Diana sighed to herself and looked out over the bay. The dungeon was there, across the water, with the man being the island's only prisoner in several hundred years.

_No more hesitation. Let it be done._

Diana rose into the air, her flight headed toward the caves.

The afternoon air was cool on her skin, the wind ruffled her hair and her tunic. The distance across the water was short, though Diana took the opportunity to think. Was there a way to reach him, should the lasso fail? They had no idea of his language and he seemed not to know theirs but man had evolved ways of communications that did not need words…

Diana halted her flight halfway across the water. She hung, suspended in the air.

"O Athena, please guide me this day as I speak with the gift of man you have sent to our shores. I fear the legacy of the Amazons rests upon my shoulders- I beg of you, bless me with your wisdom toward this man's intent."

Though her voice rang out, strong and clear, Diana's words were unheard by any on the island. Only the gods could answer her call.

* * *

Clark looked up to find the woman from the temple, Diana, coming into his cell. She unhinged the heavy iron door and stepped into the room with him. Clark did not say anything- what would be the point?- but he did smile at her. He was genuinely happy to see her again, and pleased that she had come alone.

For her part, Diana said nothing to him, though her eyes held him pinned in place.

He could only watch as she took a gold rope from her belt, and stepped in closer to him. Clark made no move to protest as Diana looped the rope over his shoulders and pulled it tight. He groaned as a searing pain cut through him.

The rope burned his skin, but Clark didn't pull away. He knew that Diana was much stronger than him, all of the women were. He didn't want to be hurt, and he didn't want to be a prisoner any longer either. He only wanted to heal. Once his body healed, then perhaps his memory would as well.

Diana pulled the rope, and it glowed brighter, enough to light the room.

Clark felt his knees go weak, and he reached forward, gripping Diana's arms to steady himself. She allowed him to hold on to her and began to speak. He looked up, and his eyes widened as her words were suddenly pulled into focus.

"Who are you, man?"

Diana knew his name already, but Clark still felt compelled to answer her with nothing but the truth. Through the pain, he wondered if her rope was some tool of magic. He wasn't sure he believed in such things, but after everything he knew he could admit the possibility. "I am Clark Kent."

Diana raised her brows, glad that the lasso had acted as a medium of translation. There was so much she could ask him now, and there was so much she wanted to know. "Why have you come to Themyscira?"

"I don't know how I came to be here. I can't remember anything."

She knelt down before him, facing him directly. She didn't feel threatened by him any longer. He was still recovering, and he was bound in her lasso- he was harmless now more than ever. Diana reached forward and put a hand over his shoulder. She had to know what had happened to him.

"Nothing? You must remember something. Were you on a boat that capsized in a storm, something like that?"

Clark tried to focus his mind, but it was a blur, all of it. He could see images, flashes of people and places, but his mind couldn't connect any of it. "No, I don't remember. I know my name and my ATM number, my shoe size…but I can't remember the important things. I've tried to think back, but I can't see it."

Diana frowned. Feigned ignorance was a trick she knew men liked to use. She pulled the lasso tighter. "Are you an agent of evil?"

"No. I'm just a man."

"You may be a man, but it seems you have an unnatural streak of luck. Do you intend to do the Amazons harm?"

"No. I owe you all my life."

Diana loosened her hold on the lasso and stood up, leaving him. Clark let out a thankful breath and panted hard on his hands and knees as if he'd just sprinted a race. "So you are just a man. I thought as much."

Clark looked up at her as she stood over him. Straightening her tunic, Diana was readying herself to leave. "What are you?"

She glanced back to him. "Excuse me?"

"I think I would remember a country of women with magic ropes. Are you a human? Where is this place?"

Diana had expected this, that the man would have such similar questions for her. Any outsider would be curious about the Amazons. She thought for a moment- she should report his answers back to her mother, but she felt compelled to stay. She had never had to explain herself to another before. The Amazons knew of her divine origin, so why would they ask such a thing? Also, she couldn't deny that she had been hoping to speak privately with the man since giving him her name in the palace hall.

"I…the Amazons are reborn spirits of murdered women, brought forth into being by the goddesses of Olympia. But I am not like them. I was blessed by the heavens."

"You're special."

His words struck her, though Diana wasn't sure why. She was unused to thinking of herself in that way…but yes, she alone possessed the blessings of Olympus. She did not put herself above the other Amazons, she simply accepted that she was different.

"No. I am only Diana. I must go now, Clark Kent. But I will return early tomorrow morning to bring you to my mother, the queen. She will want to hear the truth from you."

Clark started. "You're a princess?"

"Yes. Through the will of my mother and the gods, I was brought into being on the same shore that you came to us." Diana explained this to him easily, as if such miracles occurred everyday on the island. Then again, perhaps they did.

Clark felt beyond dumbfounded- it was as if he had been dropped into a dream world. Clearly, a normal man was the thing to be suspicious of, he was the outsider here.

Still, manners had their place.

"Diana, can I tell you one more thing before you go?"

"What, man?"

"Thank you for saving me."


	6. Truths

After taking her leave of the man, Diana called the guard to return. Hellene came forward from the mouth of the cave, her posture straight with formality. "Is all well, princess?"

Diana gave her best smile to reassure the other woman. "Everything is fine, my friend. Hestia's lasso proved true, and I was able to speak with the man. He is no danger to us."

Hellene raised her brows. "Truly? That is a relief, your highness. I'm sure you know of the fears that raced across the city upon his discovery."

"I am well aware, but those fears will soon be dispelled. The man means us no harm, though he cannot recall any memory of how he came to be here. It may be from his injuries, but I believe he may regain his memory in time. I am to return to the palace, you may return to your post."

Hellene bowed in respect and watched as Diana took to the air.

* * *

Clark sat on the soft pallet and let his mind drift as a pleasant breeze came in through the window off the ocean. Diana had come to see him, and finally, he'd been able to communicate with her. It had been more frustrating than he'd realized, being left out of everything by his ignorance of the language of the island. He cracked his knuckles and then speared his fingers through his hair. Thinking back on their conversation, he realized that he hadn't learned much from Diana. At least, nothing that would be of much use to him.

Diana had asked him how he'd come to be on Themyscira...but was Themyscira the city or the island itself?

And she'd asked him if he wanted to hurt Amazons. Clark shook his head. She had to have meant the women on the island, but _Amazons? _Something about them being reincarnated spirits, and she was their blessed princess...

_It's impossible. They can't possibly be...God, what have I gotten myself into? And how did this happen?_

Clark tried to remember what had happened to him, but every time he focused his mind he was rewarded with a painful headache. His temples were already throbbing just from recalling Diana's visit to his cell. He leaned forward, cradling his forehead in his hands. _Ugh, my head. It's like my skull is being torn in two! All right, all right, I won't try forcing the memories. I'll just take things as they come and maybe I'll get my memory back._

He didn't want to believe Diana's story about Olympic gods and reincarnated spirits and all that, but Clark couldn't deny the reality of her magic rope. One minute he hadn't understood a word she'd said, but as soon as the rope was tied over his shoulders, he'd been unable to even think of the smallest untruth and Diana had made perfect sense to his ears.

Maybe there was something to the Greek myths, but Clark didn't want to risk another migraine by trying to think back to his knowledge of the Homeric legends. There wasn't much point in wondering if what Diana had told him was true. Clark could rely on his eyes. A beautiful island inhabited solely by beautiful women. Not a man in sight, but there was a rope that could cross languages by touch. As they'd lead him through the city, he'd have to have been blind not to notice the monuments and statues of toga-clad heroes. He wondered if he should be doing something, but he was a prisoner for now and there was very little he could do for himself.

He stood up and moved to the window. The view was beautiful, like a picture from a travel magazine. From the window he could see part of the large palace. He knew the Amazons- if that's what the women truly were- were probably gathered in the palace to discuss what was to be done with him.

Clark hoped that Diana would plead for his mercy.

* * *

Hippolyta started as Diana flew into her private chambers from the balcony. "Diana, how many times have I asked you to use a door? Just because you can fly doesn't excuse you from the etiquette becoming of a princess."

Diana landed and rolled her eyes. "Save the lecture, mother, or should I fly down to the main gate and walk all the way back here to tell you about the man?"

The queen was not amused by her daughter's flippancy. "Do not speak to me so, unless you wish to join the man in the dungeon."

"No dungeon can hold me."

"Where is the wisdom of Athena? This banter reminds me more of Hermes. Go on, tell me of the man."

Diana smiled and bounced the way she once did as a girl when she had a secret. "Hestia's blessed fire! The man can speak only the truth, mother. Listen now, he wishes no harm on the Amazons, and nor can he remember how he came to be on the Themysciran shore."

"No memory?"

"None. He can recall simple details of his life, but nothing of how he came to be here. Further, he is no immortal or fallen god, he is only a human man and claims to be grateful to us for his rescue."

Hippolyta considered this. "What did you tell him of us?"

"Only what the Amazons are and what I am, though he didn't seem to understand. We spoke only for a moment, mother. I didn't ask anything from him other than his intentions toward us since that was my main concern."

"I understand, Diana. We must learn what we can. Will you meet with him again?" Hippolyta asked.

As they'd been speaking, an idea began to stir in Diana's mind. She'd expected the queen to ask that she meet with the man again, but Diana was loathe to make daily visits to the dungeon. "Mother, this man can cause no harm to the Amazons. Once his memory returns, I will have to return him to his world. But until then, would it not be in our best interest to have him take in the glory of our culture so that he may share his story with the rest of Man's World on his return?" Diana asked.

The queen considered the suggestion, and then smiled brightly. "Now there's a glimpse of Athena! Yes, if you wish, Diana. Yes. I imagine our guest will not be content to remain in the dungeon. Take him touring through the island. Let him see the achievements of the Amazons under Olympus. If the only way he is able to speak remains through the lasso, then keep him in your charge." Hippolyta told her.

Diana looked up. "My charge, mother?"

Hippolyta couldn't resist a teasing smile. "Treat him as you would a pet. The man may mean us no harm, but all the same do not let him off the leash to stray from your sight."

* * *

Clark awoke from his nap to the door of his cell screeching on its hinges as Diana stepped inside. He blinked and tried to smooth his hair as he stood up to greet her, but he had the feeling it was hopeless. Glancing down, he saw that Diana had the magic rope coiled on the side of her hip. Clark smiled. He'd hoped that he could speak with her again. Their talk that morning was too short, and there was so much he wanted to say.

Diana smiled at him and Clark felt his heart jump in his chest and instantly kicked himself for it.

_Great. You nearly died and you're suffering from memory loss, but you've still found time to get a crush on the princess. _

Acknowledging this infatuation with Diana was no great thing to him, considering his situation. Clark knew that there was little chance of anything coming to pass between he and Diana, but why not enjoy her company while he could? It wasn't as if he had any urgency to return to his life, since he couldn't remember any of it.

Diana took the rope from her belt and held it out to him, gesturing that she intended to tie it over him again. Clark extended his hand to her, expecting her to shake it, but instead Diana looped the rope over his forearm. On coming into contact with his skin, the rope began to glow and Clark instantly felt the light burning sensation come over him.

"How are you feeling, Clark Kent?"

He blinked. Earlier that morning, he hadn't realized how interesting her accent was when she spoke his language.

_She's beautiful, has a pretty voice and is princess of an island of Amazon women. You really can pick 'em, Clark. Do you enjoy falling for the unattainable women of the world?_

That last thought unnerved him- unattainable women? It seemed that subconsciously, he knew more about himself than he realized.

"Oh, it's just Clark, please. And I feel fine. For a dungeon, you can't beat the view." He swallowed, thinking how awkward and immature he sounded. More a boy than a man.

Diana smiled at his light joke. "My queen has allowed me to take you touring through the island. You will only be expected to sleep in the dungeon, as we have no quarters for men, you see."

"I-I didn't imagine that you would." _Stop stammering, you idiot!_ "It's all right. So, we can leave?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, come."

She turned to leave the cell, leading Clark out of the caves and out into the sun.

* * *

_This island is amazing- I know I've never seen anything like it!_

In the distance, Clark could see the city's silhouette standing proud against the afternoon sun. The forest that surrounded him was lush green and in full bloom. Flowers blossomed in a riot of colors, the call of birds and other animals seemed to follow them as they moved down the trail of a footpath leading away from the caves that housed the dungeon. He hadn't said anything as Diana had relieved the dungeon guard and stepped into the forest, and in truth he didn't know what to say.

Of course, he might like to say how beautiful he thought she was, but he'd already tried that before. He'd kissed her hand and Diana had only cursed at him.

Well. Maybe he could try a different angle later but for now he felt it would be wisest to familiarize himself with the island. Besides, offending his guide even in the smallest way would be a bad idea, he was sure of that.

Still, she walked in front of him, leading the way, which allowed Clark to enjoy the view. He knew it was shameless, but why not enjoy these simple pleasures while he was in paradise?

Clark held one end of the lasso looped over his wrist and Diana walked beside him in silence. She glanced at the man- Clark- and swallowed. What was she doing? This man had arrived just days ago, and now here she was acting as his guide! She felt strange being in his presence, she felt somehow unsure of herself. His very being on the island had to be tied to her ultimate destiny, of this Diana was sure. All that was left was to realize their union.

Diana was determined to befriend the man, she only wasn't sure how to relate to him. How could she relate to such an alien creature? She only cleared her throat, but said nothing.

They continued walking in silence, wanting so much to say something, but lacking the conviction.

Clark thought that he might have remembered if he'd ever been to a place like Themyscira, but no memory lifted in his mind of any place that could compare to such intermingled beauty of nature and civilization. He tried to remember, but again, he was rewarded with a spear of pain through his mind. He put his hand to his temple and stifled a groan- he didn't want to call attention to any weakness in front of Diana.

Soon, the forest began to thin out, its rich dark soil gave way to gritty white sand. The trees opened to a stunning beach. The ocean seemed to stretch out into an infinity of blue water and sky. Diana pointed to patch of the beach and thankfully broke their silence.

"You were discovered there, Clark Kent. Do you remember it?"

He stared at the gritty sand, the clear blue water that stretched out into the horizon. The gentle rush of the waves was pleasant, almost hypnotizing to him. It occurred to him that he rarely took the time to sit and listen to the ocean…and why was that? Did he not live near the water, or was he too busy to take the time?

Clark tried to dig through his mind, but it was all such a clouded blur. He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I still can't remember it."

Diana nodded. "That's all right. Epione believes that your memory will take time to return. In the meantime, you are to stay with me."

Clark blinked at her words and then allowed himself to give Diana a slow once-over. She was wearing the same white tunic that she'd been wearing earlier in the dungeon that morning, but now, seeing her out in the sunlight, things were different. She stood tall and proud, her stance indicative of her royal heritage. Silver guards encased her forearms and a golden circlet rested in the mane of her ebony hair.

He was sure that he'd never seen a more beautiful face on a woman, or heard a more interesting accent, or...

"Stay with you? Not a problem."

Diana narrowed her eyes and decided to bring the truth from him. Why not? They were bound together in Hestia's fire of truth- and she was the princess of Themyscira, she had every right to compel honesty from the man.

She wanted to know why she felt so..._odd_ in his presence when they were alone together. She also wanted to know if, under his veneer of docile manners, Clark Kent was as base as the men she'd been told of for the past several centuries.

She took a step toward him, and at once she felt the strange tension between them. What was it? She had to know its source so that she could eliminate it. Diana took a wild chance. "Do you find me attractive, Clark Kent?"

The lasso immediately compelled him. Clark tried to resist the question but he couldn't move, his feet were suddenly rooted to the sand. "Yes, Diana."

Diana pressed on. "And would you wish to take me?"

Men's intuition screamed at him, _Don't answer her! It's a trap, you idiot!_

Clark fought the lasso, refusing to speak. The rope was burning him, an invisible fire moving through his body, but he found that the harder he fought against it, the hotter the truth burned inside of him.

Diana watched his struggle with a mild amusement. Foolish man, did he think he was stronger than the power of the gods?

"Do you with to lay with me, touch me, take your satisfaction of my body?"

She pulled the lasso tighter over his forearm, burning the fight from him, and finally forcing the truth.

Clark couldn't contain the words from spilling forth- the rope's power was too much for him. He stumbled forward onto his knees and finally gave up. "I would love nothing more than that, Diana. When I first woke up I didn't know if you were real or a dream- I don't know where to start, with your body, your face or your voice but you are without a doubt the sexiest woman on the planet. Your island is full of beautiful women, but I would give my life for one night with you!"

The next thing Clark knew, he was flat on his back, staring at the sky.

"Diana, why did you strike your pet? Is he misbehaving?"

Clark could hear another voice and several sets of footsteps approaching them through the forest.

Diana had knocked the wind out of him, but luckily he was still alive…barely.

_God, did I really say all that? I couldn't blame her if she did kill me! That rope could mean the end of mankind..._

He sat up painfully, rubbing his side. Several Amazons emerged from the forest, their expressions both amused and curious. Two of them came to him and helped him back to his feet. He was grateful for their help, though terribly embarrassed. With the lasso still tied to his wrist, Clark was able to understand their language, but his smarting pride wasn't helped to know that the women saw him as some kind of animal.

"The man, Clark, was happy to inform me just now that he would love nothing more than to lay with everyone on the island." Diana explained to them.

One of the pair that had helped him stand remained beside him on the sand. She was tall, even taller than Diana, with flame red hair caught into a high band and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. She was beautiful, as were all the women he'd seen on the island, but none of the others could hold a candle to Diana.

To his surprise, the woman put an arm around him. "Oh, the man desires to lay with us, does he? Let him try. He is a handsome one. Who here thinks his member could satisfy the appetite of a _true_ Amazon?"

The others laughed at her crude joke.

"After one night with you, Artemis, the man might walk with a limp for the rest of his days!"

"Yes, lay him out now and prove his prowess!"

Artemis clapped Clark on the back and smiled at the princess. "If your man so wishes to lay with a woman, Diana, perhaps you should keep him in the stables, the way our Bana ancestors did with the men they captured in war. At least then he would be of some use to the rest of us."

The lasso was still bound over his arm, and Clark spoke before he could stop himself. "Could you arrange that?"

Diana rolled her eyes at his question. "My sisters of the wild Bana tribe can be crude at times, I am sorry to disappoint you."

For the first time in over three thousand years, the women of Themyscira shared hearty laughter with a man.


	7. A Day On the Beach

Clark had recovered from his earlier embarrassment as it had easily been replaced with a great sense of resentment. He sat on a sun-bleached log of driftwood, listening as Artemis and the other women made jokes about putting him to use for the entire Amazon community. Truthfully, he was torn. On the one side, his blood was as hot as any man's and the women of the island were as unique as they were beautiful; if it was put to a vote and he was turned into the island sex slave...well, it wouldn't strike him as much of a torture. But on the other side, Clark had pride enough and didn't appreciate knowing that the Amazons saw him as some curious little sight to see- he was a man, not Diana's new puppy!

He glared as Artemis made a crude hand gesture in his direction, and the other Bana- _whatever that word means!-_ laughed at him.

He felt his temper rise_._ He might be a prisoner on the island, but he wouldn't be a laughing-stock on top of everything else!

_All right._ _That does it._

Clark stood up. "Diana, if you're done, I'd like for us to move further down the beach- _alone_. Maybe a little peace and quiet will help me remember how I got here."

Artemis raised a brow at his words. "Your man is in a mood, Diana. Go on, soothe his temperament. We'll leave you to it."

Diana schooled her features into a mask of calm indifference, hiding the simmering anger at Clark just beneath the surface. _You little cretin! How dare you presume to speak to me in such a way- I am your princess and your savior!_

She did not voice her thoughts, however, for in the quiet, logical part of her mind, the princess could understand the man's upset. Would she be nearly as docile as the man had been, if she had been in his position? No. No, Diana knew that if it was Clark who held her bound by magic and joked with his friends over her fate, then she would be boiling with rage.

"Here, then. Leave us to the shore and tell no others of our location." Diana ordered.

Artemis and a few of her Bana sisters ribbed Diana a little more, but off the stern look of the princess, they departed.

Once the Bana had disappeared into the forest, Diana did the unthinkable. She turned to the man, looked him in the eye and apologized. "Clark, I am sorry for my behavior. What started as a joke went too far and I apologize if our remarks have tarnished your view of the Amazons."

Diana's words, while formal, were genuine. Clark wanted to kick himself for being so petulant. Here he was a grown man, the only grown man on the island no less, and he'd let himself become upset over a few dirty jokes? _Nice one, Clark. How often do you think Diana gets to cut loose with her friends?_

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I think it's low blood sugar or something, I'm not usually such a cranky pri-"

"What is 'sexiest'?" Diana interrupted suddenly.

Clark blinked. "Pardon?"

"You called me the 'sexiest' woman. What does this word mean?" She asked.

He hesitated. Would there be any point in refusing to tell her? "Fine, princess. You hold the rope, so I have to tell you, don't I?"

A mischievous gleam shimmered in her eye. "If I pull the lasso tighter, then the answer will be pulled from you. Please, Clark. I _am_ asking nicely."

"A novel experience for royalty, I'm sure." Clark replied dryly. "Fine. Sexy just means...well, attractive. Physically and mentally attractive. Does that make sense to you?" Clark hoped he wouldn't have to explain every word of slang- he had no way to know how Diana would react and he didn't relish the thought of being knocked down again.

Diana thought on this for a moment and then nodded. "It does. You are drawn to me, perhaps more to me than the others. It makes sense then, that the gods delivered you here on my birthday."

She started walking along the shore and Clark fell into step beside her. He liked her- it seemed that she was intriqued with him but had her own thoughts alongside his appearance on Themyscira. "I was found on your birthday?"

"Yes. My sisters came to me while I was praying for my purpose. It seems that the gods saw fit to answer my questions with you."

"So...what do we do now?"

"I do not know. My mother has allowed me to remain in your company and to aid you in the recovery of yourself. The destiny I've been waiting for may be tied to your memory."

Clark didn't know what to say to that. It seemed the more he spoke with Diana, the more convoluted things became. It wasn't enough for her to tell him that he was on an island full of Amazons and that she was blessed by the Olympian gods, but now she thought his memories would lead her to some great cosmic destiny. He rolled his eyes lightly and cleared his throat. "So, um, how old are you now? Or is that priveleged information?"

Diana stopped and turned to him. "As of a few days ago, I am now 1,941 years old."

Clark stopped walking, exasperated. "Of course you are."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Diana and Clark walked the length of Themyscira's beaches. He couldn't remember anything of how he came to be on the island, but Clark found that he didn't mind. The island was wonderful, and Diana infinitely more so. He couldn't stop himself from noticing when she threw her head back and laughed at something he said, as she had when he'd told her any other man would kill to be in his situation- stranded on an island of beautiful women. It was a relief to see she was gaining a sense of humor, and an even greater relief to know he didn't have to walk on eggshells around her.

Instinctively, he knew that his memory would eventually return, but until then Clark wanted to enjoy the company of the princess.

Diana felt much the same way, though her enjoyment of Clark was tinged with true surprise that she could fall into friendship so easily with a man. Of course, Clark was an easy-going sort- thus far he had shown no hint of the violent nature Diana had come to associate with men. But for his crude comment earlier that day, he had only ever been agreeable and friendly to Diana and to every other Amazon he'd met upon waking on the Isle of Healing. Diana hoped that this gentle personality was a reflection of Clark's true nature- after all, he might be an entirely different man once his memory returned to him.

She wondered what his life must be like, back in his world. What was his occupation, his station in life? Did he have a family, friends? Her mind was hungry to know about the world outside of Themyscira- she wanted to learn of different cultures, the histories of the empires which came after the Amazons were granted paradise away from the violence of men. The irony of Clark's memory loss was irritating to her- he alone knew of the world, but he couldn't relate any of it to her. The gods did love their little games.

They'd been walking and talking for hours, speaking of things which were of no true consequence, and yet they secretly had no wish for their time together to end. But they could not walk the shore for the entire day. The light of Apollo was already waning, painting the sky bright pink, gold and an encroaching deep violet. Diana paused under the shadows of the tree line that edged the sand. "It is nearly time for the evening meal at the palace. Are you hungry?"

Clark was surprised at the question. _She's inviting me to dinner?_ _I wonder if that has the same meaning here as it does in the real world..._

"I- yes, I could eat. If it's no trouble to you."

"Why would it be? I am the princess and you are effectively a prisoner under my charge. The only authority above me has granted me the freedom to do with you what I will."

Clark had to bite his tongue to keep some smart comment of his from ruining the easy mood between them. He cleared his throat. "Well, if the invitation is open, then I accept. Thank you."

Diana nodded. "Good. Follow me, we will go to the palace for dinner. Afterward, however, I must escort you back to the dungeon." She paused for a moment, then added, "The queen made the decree that you are to reside in the dungeon during the night. Once you return tonight you will find it more comfortable than it was earlier today. I will see to it."

Clark raised his brows. First an invitation to dinner and then a promise of extra comforts added to his cell. The princess was in a generous mood at no doubt.

"Now, we must go to see my mother, the queen. Follow me, this path will lead us to the city."

Diana began walking through the forest, confident that Clark would follow her. As she thought, it only took a moment before he fell into step beside her once more as he had on the beach.

"I'd like to meet the queen. I get that I'm not exactly welcome here, so it'd be nice to put her mind at ease." The lasso was still wrapped over his forearm, bringing the truth forth from his heart. That he wanted to speak plainly with the queen was only further proof of his honest intention.

"I believe she will appreciate that. As to the meal, is there anything you would prefer?" Diana asked. It would be a small thing for her to make a request on his behalf. Truly, she wanted to enjoy her meal with Clark and her mother; if he proved himself well-behaved and honest to his mother, then perhaps the queen would allow Clark further freedoms. As it was, Diana had been granted to take Clark on a tour of the island, but he was not allowed in the city for fear of the reaction from the greater Amazon population.

If, however, Hippolyta allowed Diana to take Clark into the city, then it remained a possibility that he could befriend the Amazons and ease the tension they felt on learning of his discovery. His acceptance would be the first step toward the bridge between Themyscira and the outside world.

Clark shook his head at her question. "I'm not picky about my meals, on the farm we-"

Diana stopped and turned to him. "Farm?"

Clark stopped as well. He blinked, searching his mind. _A farm...rows of wheat and corn and sunflowers...a house, a barn, a small town a few miles down the road...did I?...is that where I came from?..._

He closed his eyes and put a hand against the side of his head to keep the pressure from building into another migraine. A warm hand came to rest over his shoulder. "Clark, what is it? Is your memory returning?"

He opened his eyes to find that Diana was suddenly standing very close to him. _Her eyes are so blue..._

Clark shook his head. "No, no. I had a flash of a farm, but I can't remember anything else. It was familiar, but I still don't know anything else."

"I am sorry. I know it must be frustrating for you."

"It is, but if I'm getting flashes of my past, isn't that a good thing?"

Diana nodded. "I believe so. But it has only been a few days, you must not force it. Come. The city is near."

She turned away from him and continued to lead him down the footpath. Clark sighed and went on walking, though he walked just a step behind her.

Clark rubbed his temples. He couldn't remember anything but it wasn't from a lack of effort- the migraine from hell was on its way back from his trying to peice things together on his own. "I can't get my mind around it, Diana. I keep seeing these...flashes, but none of it makes any sense to me. It's like there's a wall in my brain, keeping me from my life."

Diana shook her head. "You must let your memory return on its own. There is no urgency for you to return to your world just yet. For now, the queen and I would have you take in our culture. Then when the time comes for your return you will have plenty to share with your people."

He smiled. "You're not rushing me? And here I thought my memory was the key to your purpose in life."

Diana returned his smile with one of her own. "I've waited nearly two thousand years, Clark. I can wait a little longer for you to recover."


	8. The Palace

Diana shied away from the crowded main square of the city and instead brought Clark to the palace by leading him through the rear corridors. She knew that her sisters were aware of the man's presence on Themyscira, but only a select few had laid eyes on him. There was no telling how the others would react if she were to, say, walk up and down the city with Clark on display like a trophy. Besides, it had been made clear that Clark didn't appreciate being gawked at, and Diana had made a promise to herself that she would do all in her power to befriend him.

"I must go to my rooms before we enter the royal dining chamber." Diana whispered to him as they stepped into the palace. Luckily, no attendants had seen them pass through the rear gardens.

Clark felt a thrill bubble inside of him; here they were, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers afraid of being caught out after curfew. Didn't he and Lana used to-

_Wait. Lana? Who is-?_

He shook his head and tried to remember, but again he was rewarded with pain and a gray blur of memory. He groaned slightly, but shook it off. He had to focus on the present. "Your room? Why?"

Diana glanced back at him and made a gesture for him to lower his voice. She didn't want to draw any attention. What would her mother say if it was reported back to her that the princess was seen in a dark corner of the palace with the man? Diana frowned. Would that be the type of gossip to flow through the city once the others learned that she and the man were to remain in each other's company?

She motioned to her white tunic. "I must dress for the evening. It is the custom."

She told him this in a way that suggested he should be fully aware of the customs among the royalty of the island. Clark raised his brows but said nothing.

A prayer of thanks was sent to Hermes, for they made it all the way to Diana's chambers without being caught. She paused at the doorway to her room. "Stay in the corridor, Clark. I will be quick."

This, at least, was a custom Clark was familiar with. Most girls wouldn't want to let a man they'd just met into their room, and he wouldn't be so drawn to one that would. He nodded and stood outside the room, with the lasso caught under the bronze door that separated them. His eyes had only just taken in the mural painted on the opposite wall when Diana emerged, draped in a deep violet gown. It's length covered her legs, but its neckline nearly treated him to the full sight of her breasts.

Clark swallowed and sent a prayer that he wouldn't say anything offensive to her. "You look really pretty." The words were true enough, and while there was more he wanted to say, Clark knew he couldn't trust himself as long as he was bound to tell the truth.

_God, this dinner will be rough._

"Thank you, Clark. Now we go to see my mother."

_Oh great._

"Wonderful. I can't wait."

* * *

If Clark had ever been in a more uncomfortable position, he couldn't remember it. Here he was sitting across from the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on- and her mother. Sometimes life wasn't fair, but Clark had to wonder what he'd done to deserve this bizarre fate.

The queen- Hippolyta- had been nice to him upon meeting, even if a little formal, but all the same he knew that he would enjoy the meal much more if she wasn't present. For most of the day, it had been him and Diana alone, and Clark found that he would be happy to keep it that way. The princess was wonderful to look at and fun to talk to, even though he couldn't believe half of the things she'd told him.

_You've got it bad, Kent. When will you learn?_

For her part, Hippolyta occasionally let her eyes roam over the man. He was young, perhaps younger than the men who had been lead to attack the original city of Themyscira. Yes. Young, with black hair and deep blue eyes. The similarities in coloring between the man and her daughter were not lost on the queen, though she hardly knew what to make of them.

_The gods have still not answered our prayers for understanding. Diana believes that we must open our hearts and arms to this man. She has not suffered as we have- I thank Hera for that- but this makes her less guarded than the rest of us. Though you are unaware of it, you are leading the Amazons, my daughter. May you lead us well._

Diana sensed the tension between her mother and Clark, so she had endeavored to make the meal a light one. Their talk was perhaps not as jovial as she could have hoped for, but the two of them had laughed together at a few of her jokes. It was a start, which was what Diana had been aiming for. As she always did in the hunt, Diana had hit her target.

They were served lamb, rice, a dish of glazed fruit and a deep red wine. The food was fantastic, but Clark found that he was less hungry for food than he was for Diana. That gown was giving him teasing glimpses at parts of the princess no other man had ever seen before.

"Can you tell us where you hail from, Clark Kent?" Hippolyta asked.

In a way, Clark was glad for the queen's question- so long as his thoughts of Diana were broken, he wouldn't upset either of the women by giving voice to his most immediate thoughts.

He took a sip of wine before answering. "No, your majesty, I can't say for sure. I've been getting these flashes of memory. Familiar places, names of people I must have known...just nothing specific enough for me to piece it all together."

The queen's expression of sympathy seemed genuine to him. "I am sorry to hear that, although, if you are having flashes of memory then surely that is a sign of healing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I would think so. I hope so. If I have a family that's missing me, then I hope it won't be long until I remember and then Diana can take me back home."

Hippolyta raised a brow. "Yes, it would be Diana to bring you back to your world, and act as a teacher to your people."

Clark frowned slightly. "A teacher? Like, she would teach women about Amazon things?"

The queen nodded, and Diana nodded along with her, as if they were surprised that Clark would even ask. "Why, yes. It is our belief that your arrival has acted as a call to action from the gods. It is time that the Amazons ventured back to the outside world, and our blessed princess will lead the way." Hippolyta put a hand over Diana's in a gesture of love.

"That sounds like quite an undertaking. I'll help in any way I can, but until my memory comes back I don't know if I'll be much use to you." Clark replied. He suddenly felt a deep hate of his situation- he was lost, helpless and empty of any link to his past. It was no way for a man to be, though he could have found himself in less desirable company.

Diana shook her head. "It has only been a few days. With more time, things will become clear to you."

"I hope so. But I want to make the best of my time here. I want to learn about your culture- if that's all right, I mean."

"Yes. Tomorrow morning I will speak out and explain your presence to our greater population of sisters. So long as you stay bound by the fire of Hestia, you will be free to explore the island if it pleases you." Hippolyta explained.

_Your daughter pleases me more than anyone or anything the island could offer!_

"That sounds great, your majesty."

"Good. I intend to retire for the night. Diana will escort you back to the dungeons."

* * *

"Your mother seems nice, though I don't think she likes me much."

"Why do you say that, Clark?" Diana asked. She thought their meal had gone well; perhaps Hippolyta wasn't as warm to Clark because of her past experiences with men, but surely her mother could see that this man was not the men from so many centuries ago?

"I don't know, she just seemed a little wary, that's all. I can't blame her, though." Clark noticed that they had ascended a set of pale marble stairs and the mural on the wall seemed familiar. "Are we...? Isn't this the hallway that lead to your room?"

"Yes. The dungeons are across the bay outside my balcony. It will be faster if we go across the water rather than walk back through the forest."

Diana opened the door to her room and strode through, heading toward the large balcony. Clark lagged a few steps behind her, curious about the room that housed this intriguing young woman. This is where she slept and dressed, probably the most intimate place for a woman. The floor under their bare feet was a pale pink marble and there was a carved wooden desk with a mirror against one wall, it's surface was littered with gold pendants, colored glass bottles and the eyes of peacock feathers. The high walls were decorated with ancient weapons: small maces, hand-axes, a bow with an accompanying quiver of arrows, daggers, spears, staffs, brightly decorated shields, and one long golden sword.

Clark frowned. _Why would the princess need weapons so close at hand?_

The main focus of her room was her bed, a mass of pale linen sheets, pillows and what looked like a blue-gray animal fur meant to act as a blanket. He'd never seen a bed he wanted to crawl into more...so long as Diana was under the sheets with him. Needless to say, such a large, inviting bed only filled his head with ideas, and he struggled not to voice his thoughts. He couldn't let himself ruin the sense of friendship they'd built during the day.

He cleared his throat and then thought about what she'd said as he crossed onto the open balcony with her. The deep sky was scattered with bright stars. In a strange way, Clark felt that he hadn't seen a clear night sky in a very long time.

The water below them was gentle and nearly still, the waves lapping at the shore were not as strong as those on the beaches they'd walked earlier in the day. "Go across the bay- oh, do you have a boat down there?" He asked.

Diana flashed her eyes and chuckled lightly at his question. "Not exactly."

There was some mischievous hint to her voice that should have warned Clark of trouble, but what happened next, he never could have known...

Before Clark could even make sense of her, Diana had moved behind him, lifted him at the waist and then lifted into the air. If being surrounded by immortal women had not convinced Clark of Themyscira's power, Diana carrying him on currents of wind certainly did!

To his later humiliation, Clark screamed in terror. "Put me down, oh my God, this isn't real!"

Instinctively, he kicked out in a moment of panic, accidentally catching Diana in her shin. She groaned and slowed her flight to a hover over the water. "Stop struggling. If you kick me again I could very well lose my grip."

Clark's breathing was still erratic, but the threat of being dropped into the dark water below was enough to have him force himself to calm down. "You can fly- you can fly?! How is that possible?"

Seeing that the man had calmed slightly, she continued their journey- albeit much slower this time. "It is not for me to say. Perhaps Hermes will explain his secrets to me someday. I am sorry that I scared you."

"Oh, I wasn't really scared...just surprised, that's all." Clark said lamely. "I mean, it's not everyday that I meet a woman who can fly."

"Of that, I am sure. But have no fear of me, Clark. I am still Diana, changed only but for your knowledge of my power."

"It's a hell of a secret you've been keeping. Why didn't you show me before?" Clark watched as the water and then the treetops passed below them.

"You never asked. And I wasn't keeping a secret, I had just thought it best not to display myself until I could be sure of your intentions. Now that I know you to be a friend to the Amazons, I will be sure to use my powers more freely."

Clark laughed nervously as she lifted suddenly from an updraft of wind. "Yeah, sure. Just next time, warn me before you decide to take me flying."

Diana shook her head and landed at the mouth of the caves that housed the dungeon. Clark took a few unsteady steps forward and turned to face her. His expression said how pleased he was to be on land. Diana supposed that flying was not for everyone- most of her sisters feared the air, so perhaps Clark was frightened by heights as well.

"I can do a little more than fly, but we may save that for another time. Go to your cell, Clark Kent. You will find it a more pleasant place than it was this morning."

She removed the golden rope from his arm and then walked with him to the attendant guards outside the cave. Diana spoke with them, and Clark was surprised to realize that he couldn't understand her words. The golden rope was the only bridge to communication between them. Without that rope, they were as good as strangers again.

The guards bowed their heads out of respect to the princess, and Diana waved good night to Clark. He stood with the guards and watched as she rose into the air once more and flew out into the night.


	9. Mirror Mirror

Diana drifted across the water and lifted over the edge of her balcony. She looked back across the water and could see the dim spots of light, the torches held by her sisters, the guards-women outside Clark's dungeon. She wondered how he would react to her when they met in the morning; perhaps she should not have shown off her power to him in such a brazen way. She had to remember that Clark was a human man, more fragile than even the weakest of her Amazon sisters and he'd had no idea of her abilities.

_I did not mean to frighten him, I thought he would be thrilled to know the wind._

Diana shrugged to herself and strode into her bedroom, not a bit surprised to find her mother inside and obviously waiting for her.

Hippolyta was just inspecting one of Diana's hand-axes when the princess returned. She didn't look away from the fine edge of the blade as she asked, "The man is back in place?"

Diana nodded to her queen. She shouldn't be surprised; Hippolyta was wary of the man and depending on Diana's rapport with him to determine how best to deal with the situation. Diana crossed her arms and stifled a yawn, it had been a long day. "Yes. I flew him across the bay- I feel guilty for scaring him, though. I do not believe that he likes the open air."

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter's playfulness. She replaced the axe on the wall display and turned to give Diana a hug. "Oh, I'm sure it came to him as quite the shock. You haven't played that trick since you were a child and learning to control your abilities."

The two women laughed as they recalled the pranks Diana often played on her sisters, taking advantage of her powers. Still, she had to temper their humor with a serious question. "Mother, have the gods spoken on the man's presence yet?"

The smile fell from the queen's face as she shook her head. "No, Diana. Our oracle has not left the temple since his discovery on the beach, but we have not received word from Olympus. It appears that our decision on this matter will remain our own."

Diana sighed. "Well, I choose to remain with our original plan. Clark must be made to feel welcome on the island, so that he can act as a witness to the Amazon's glory once I take him back to his world."

"Wise as Athena, my love. Yes. Have no worries, Diana. I will attend to the city in the morning and explain things to our sisters. They deserve the truth."

"You don't think they will attack him, do you?" Diana was half-serious, but she asked this with a slight smile.

"You know our past, Diana. You know the tempers of your sisters. Tell me, do you believe him to be in danger?"

"No. Or, at least I hope not."

"Then have no fear for his safety. That being said, I would be sure to keep an eye on him when he begins to explore the city." She kissed Diana's forehead and started toward the door, intent to leave her daughter to sleep.

"I will, mother."

The queen departed, and Diana began to dress for the night. She took a seat on the edge of her bed, intending to remove her gold anklet, but she stopped at the sight of her leg. She frowned and gingerly probed a strange bluish-gray mark on her shin. _What is this?_

Diana pushed at the mark and winced. _Pain! But how could-?_

At once, the memory of Clark's panicking during their flight across the bay flashed into her mind. He'd kicked her, yes, but why had he been able to leave a mark? Clark Kent was only a man, he'd said so under the power of Hestia's golden fire.

_This makes no sense- how could a human force a bruise on me?_

Athena had provided no answer to her questioning prayers since the man's discovery, and she spared no wisdom to Diana now. The princess shed her evening garment and moved to her mirror, naked, inspecting her body for any other mark upon her skin. There were none. Diana shook her head and slipped into a chemise, and then settled into bed. She stared out to the stars over her balcony, but her mind did not become clear.

* * *

The next morning, Diana awoke with the dawn as she had every day for nearly two thousand years. The only thing peculiar to this day was that Diana awoke excited, strangely giddy, to see the man again. All at once, she threw off the fur and sheets of her bed and drifted through the air to the large cabinet that housed her garments. The young woman ran a quick eye through her wardrobe and selected a short tunic of pale green with silver stitching. Had Diana known enough to see the symptoms, she would have teased herself over her budding infatuation with Clark.

In a deep, unacknowledged part of her mind, Diana knew that something was happening to her. It was driving her urge to see Clark again, to experience his personality and enjoy his company. It was bizarre, this compulsion she felt to see him again so that they might spend even more time together. Diana had no idea to question why it was she felt so eager to see Clark again, she only knew she wanted to fly across the bay that very instant.

As she dressed, she saw that the bruise she'd noticed from the night before had faded away. No trace of the mark was left and she felt no pain as she probed her shin. Perhaps she had dreamt the bruise; there was no way a human could have made a mark on her. Diana shook her head, dismissing the incident.

_I will take Clark through the palace today, and after mother makes her announcements to my sisters, perhaps then I will take him into the city._

The Diana in the mirror smiled at her, approving her choice of garment and teasing her for the excitement she felt. "You have dressed to please the man!"

Diana shook her head. "No, I dress to please myself. I am happy to spend time with the man- he is new and different, can you blame me?"

The reflection shrugged, admitting her point. "No, I cannot. But Clark's qualities of the new and different are what may upset some of our sisters, Diana. Be sure to keep your eyes open to threats from within as well as without."

Diana bowed her head, absorbing the pearl of wisdom from her reflected self.

* * *

Clark awoke to the gentle rush of the waves outside his window and the quick exchange of nonsense words of the Amazons who stood guard at the mouth of the cave. He smiled and couldn't ignore the jump he felt in his chest once he recognized Diana's voice. He had no idea what she was saying to the other women guarding his dungeon cell, but he didn't care. He was excited to see her again, she'd said that they were going to explore more of the island. Any time he could have alone with Diana was precious.

He'd hardly slept at all during the night- how could he have, after learning just how special Diana really was? Not only did the woman possess an otherworldly beauty, but she was- in defiance of everything Clark knew of the world- a creature of pure magic. _Magic!_ Diana could fly, actually _fly_, seemingly just with a thought! Clark had been dazed after returning to his cell the night before, running everything she'd told him over and over again in his mind. She'd claimed to be a princess blessed by the gods, but before taking him across the water she'd done nothing to prove her point.

But then, she'd lifted him like he weighed nothing and all at once, they were zooming through the air above the bay. _Impossible, and yet..._

If Clark hadn't seen Diana fly back to the palace from his cell's window after she'd left him, he would have sworn that he'd been hallucinating.

That Diana wielded a burning lasso which forced the truth through their differing languages was nothing compared to her power of flight. _A woman who could fly!_ None of it made any sense- in fact, nothing had made any sense to him since he'd woken up on this island! He wanted to see her again and ask her every question he could think of; his mind was hungry for her words. He wanted that magical woman all to himself-

_I'm jumping around like a kid with his first crush- get ahold of yourself, Clark!_

Clark chastised himself but it was damn near impossible to temper his excitement. He moved across his cell and went to the door. It was a solid plate of thick bronze, but he could hear approaching footsteps on the other side. He moved away from the door and made a useless attempt to straighten his clothes and to smooth his hair. There was nothing he could do about the dark stubble on his face, but Clark figured that Diana, never having met a man before, wouldn't be too horrified at the sight of his unshaven cheeks and chin.

_Maybe I'll get a chance for a bath and a shave today_, he thought absently.

Had Clark's memory been returned to him, he would have recalled that in Metropolis, he took extra pains to present himself as a neatly dressed bachelor. Even with a large part of his past left empty to him, Clark was aware that he didn't like appearing unkempt. Diana had more than impressed him with her physical prowess, and he knew the odds were against him but mankind had evolved to meet just these sorts of challenges. Every instinct he possessed was urging him to find a way to impress Diana.

_How can I impress the only woman in the world who can defy gravity?_

The door hinges creaked loudly as Diana crossed the threshold. She stood before him, tall and proud as befit her royal heritage, and she indicated the golden rope coiled at her hip. Clark raised his brows. "Here we go again, huh?"

Diana said something in reply, but it was all gibberish to his ears. She took the rope and tied it over his forearm as she had the day before. Clark felt the familiar tingle course over his body and he gave a slight shudder.

"How did you sleep, Clark?"

Her words slid over him, that exotic accent again. "I...I can't say I really slept very much at all. How could I, after learning what you can do?"

Diana laughed at that. "I am sorry. So many of my sisters are familiar with my abilities that I couldn't stop myself from showing off. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't scared." Clark said quickly, and perhaps too sharply. "I was just surprised, that's all. Where I'm from, people can't fly like you. They mostly fly on airplanes."

She looked at him blankly. "What's an airplane?"

"It's a thing I always have to stop from cras- argh!" Clark clutched at his head, pressing on his temples to keep the pressure from building in his brain.

"Clark, what is it?" Diana was at his side in a moment, supporting him as he stumbled forward. "Hellene! Sister, I need you!"

The guards-woman was at the door of the cell an instant later, surprised to find her princess cradling the man, who was in obvious pain. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring Epione to the palace, please. The man's memory is recovering but it brings him terrible pain. She will be able to create something to temper these attacks. Go now, Hellene, please. I will bring him to the palace and keep him in the library. Go." Diana clutched Clark tighter as he groaned.

"Yes, princess." Hellene departed from the caves at once.

Diana put Clark's arm over her shoulders and walked him out of the cave. He winced at the brightness of the sun for it only speared pain further into his mind. "Clark, we are going to fly now, just across the bay. Trust in me, I will go slowly for you."

"This isn't how I wanted our day to start," Clark groaned. "Why does this keep happening?"

Diana hooked her arms under his and lifted into the air as slowly as she was able. "I am not sure, Clark, but Epione will know. I believe this is my fault. I was so eager to speak with you that I ordered you away from the Isle of Healing, away from Epione. It is clear that I took you away from her too soon."

Clark looked back at her. "You wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?"

Diana knew that teasing tone of his, it had been present in his voice before. He was trying to be clever with her. "Do not flatter yourself, man. You are not too weak that you could not swim to the shore from here."

Clark looked down at the light churning water, over seventy feet beneath them. "All right, all right. Point taken, princess."

"If you are able to banter with me, you must be feeling better."

"I feel better than I did when we were in the cell. It only happens when I start to remember something." Clark answered.

Diana nodded as they drifted slowly to the balcony of her bedroom. Clark regained his footing on the stone and Diana landed softly beside him. "I hate to see you in pain, but you are recovering your past, or at least parts of it. Epione will be able to create something to ease these headaches." She gestured for him to follow her inside. "Come. We must wait in the library for her arrival."

Clark went into the room with her, and he fought to contain his rampant thoughts once he caught sight of her rumpled bed. Visions of he and Diana between the sheets flew through his fevered mind. _If we could-_

"Care to share?"

Clark blinked and glanced up. His reflection stared back at him from the mirror on the wall above Diana's desk. Only...it stared back at him with a different expression.

_What the hell?! Haven't I seen a movie or a show like this before...?_

"Diana, is that-?"

She'd walked a few steps ahead of him, unconcerned with the visions in the mirror. After a few hundred years, she'd grown accustomed to it's harmless tricks. "It's a magical mirror, yes. A birthday gift from Hephaestus."

Clark had moved closer to it, amazed that the reflection inside remained largely motionless.

"Magic mirror. Sure. Of course it is. May I?" He asked, indicating his want.

Diana nodded. "Yes, but be quick. If you start talking to your reflection then we will be here all day."

The reflected Clark smiled and looked at the original man. "She's bossy, but what can you expect from royalty? She hasn't suffered the way her sisters of Themyscira have suffered- this world has revolved around her for 1,941 years. Her next year will not be the same as all the others before it. We will see a different princess Diana of Paradise."

Clark stood before the mirror, open-mouthed for his surprise. The reflection looked exactly like him, but the things it said...

"How will she be different?" He asked it.

The reflected Clark smiled and gave him a strange, sly look. "You tell me, Clark Kent of Metropolis, formerly of Smallville."

_Metropolis, Smallville...cities I've visited? Cities I've lived in?_

Diana lifted her mace from the wall and moved toward the glass. Her reflected self stood beside the image of Clark and put an arm around his shoulders in an overly friendly embrace. "Oh, princess, that's not necessary. It was just a bit of fun."

Diana lifted the mace as if she meant to shatter the enchanted glass. "Do not taunt him- his mind is delicate and your games will only cause him further harm."

The reflected Clark put up his hands. "Fine, I surrender! Take your pet to the library if you must, but remember what I told you before."

Diana rolled her eyes and replaced the mace. Clark frowned at the mischievous reflection, but he turned away to follow Diana out of her bedroom and into the corridor. "Diana, what was that?"

"The mirror is a trickster, don't take anything it said too seriously. Everything is a game to it." Diana shrugged. "I suppose Hephaestus thought I needed to lighten my mood."

"It named two cities- the names were really familiar. I feel like I should know something about them but it's just out of reach. This is driving me crazy."

Together they walked through the corridor and then descended a swirling marble staircase. "I know how difficult this must be for you, Clark, but it changes nothing. Today we will explore the city after Epione sees to your headaches. Your memory is coming back in pieces, until it returns to you fully you must find contentment in learning the ways of the Amazons."

"I want to learn all about your culture, I do. This entire island is an anthropologist's dream, the find of the century. I'd just feel more relieved if I knew anything about the life I left behind." Clark said. It was stressful, having a blank past. How could he enjoy himself fully when he had no idea if anyone was missing him?

They crossed the main floor of the palace where several Amazons were attending to their duties. Clark couldn't help noticing how unique they all were, and how extraordinarily beautiful. It was an island full of women whose physical charms would put even the most alluring of supermodels to shame.

_If only Jimmy could see me now- who is Jimmy?_

Clark tried to grasp some memory of a face or fact connected to the name, but it was like trying to catch smoke in his hands. Frustrating, impossible. He shook his head and just followed Diana as she lead the way to the palace library. The other Amazons stared at him, some were glaring, others were smiling slyly and several had gathered into small groups to whisper about him. He liked being surrounded by beautiful women- what man wouldn't?- but all the same it was unnerving to be regarded as such a subject of controversy.

Diana pushed open a large set of doors and gestured for him to step into the dark room. "Epione will be here for you soon, Clark. Until then, we wait here."

Sighing lightly, Clark followed her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"This should help with the pain, man. If you begin to recall a memory and the pain comes, chew one of these petals and hold it in your mouth between your cheek and your gums until it dissolves. I cannot say when your memory will return fully or when the pain will stop coming to you, but the flower helps."

Clark nodded thankfully. "I appreciate this, Epione, thank you." He was perched on a low ottoman in the study center of the library, with Epione seated at a table across from him. Tall shelves crammed full of tomes and scrolls lined the walls of the vast library. Clark felt very small, being placed in such a room, but he knew that he had become a turning point in the history of the Amazons. It might very well be that his own appearance on the island had already been archived into the scrolls of Themyscira.

The healer bowed her head slightly to him. Epione was no longer afraid of the man; after all, she had seen him at his most vulnerable and even though he had recovered his strength, the man was a human. This Clark had not been blessed with the strength of the Amazons and he had shown that he knew nothing of combat. The men who had attacked Epione and her sisters were centuries dead and she knew, lived on only in her nightmares. Clark was under the thumb of their blessed princess and the fires of Hestia had proved him harmless in his intent. Like Diana, she extended to Clark the open hand of friendship.

She smiled at him. _Yes, this is a handsome man and his nature is gentle, thanks the gods!_ "You are welcome to our care, Clark. I hope that you are not so greatly troubled by this pain. The flower will help."

From the third seat in the center, an ornate chair of gilded leaf, Diana nodded to the healer. "Thank you, Epione. I intend to bring the man into the city today but thought to consult you first."

"A fair judgement, my princess. The noise of the city would have only made the pain worse if he'd had another memory return." Epione replaced the herbs and potions that she'd brought to the palace back into her healing pack and walked with Diana to the doors of the library. Clark remained seated on the ottoman, watching. He was glad that Epione no longer recoiled from him. In a way it was nice to learn that not all of the Amazons would remain afraid of him.

"I value your skills, healer Epione. Your hands are a treasure to the island entire." Diana bowed lightly to her friend in a great show of respect.

Epione laughed lightly as Diana opened the door. "Oh, please, princess. Mine are skills that I've had centuries to refine. It is you who is destined to bring the Amazons back into the world."

It was just such comments that made Diana uncomfortable. She knew she was brought into being by the gods to protect and eventually promote her Amazon heritage, but all the same it was an intimidating responsibility that was upon her. She shook her head. "That destiny is not mine alone, Epione. We will all step forward together."

"Bye, Epione." Clark waved to her as she slipped out of the library and into the corridor of the palace.

Diana sighed lightly and turned to him. Now was not the time to become morose about the prospect of her destiny. "Are you feeling well enough to see a part of the city? The queen has made her announcement to our sisters, so none will be shocked to see you."

Clark raised his brows. "Oh, so there won't be a riot once they lay eyes on me, you mean? That's reassuring."

"You are full of banter again, you must be feeling well. Come. I know where we will go first."

* * *

They departed from the palace and Diana lead the way to the section of the city that had been devoted to the arts. Several blocks were open to those Amazons who dedicated themselves to pursuing beauty through design. There Diana's sisters worked tirelessly, much like Epione, to refine their skills in creation. Though Hippolyta's decree had been heard by all, the shock of seeing a man on a leash was not welcome.

Diana held the lasso secured around Clark's forearm in a way that assured the others that he was under her control. The princess knew her sisters well. If there was any doubt of her control over Clark, then they would move to subdue him with force.

As for Clark, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the city surrounding him. The stone buildings lining the street were carved with the likenesses of Olympian gods, the monsters and poetic creatures of the old tales, and beautiful mosaic landscapes. It was strange to him, how each building held its own unique features but still met with a sort of Themysciran theme. In seeing the scope of the city, crafted and ruled over by women, the enormity of the Amazon legacy hit him full in the face: these women, this entire nation had been lost to the world until he somehow had washed up on their shore. It would _change the world_ once they revealed themselves.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Clark hadn't even realized that Diana had been speaking to him.

"...part of the city where our artists work." Diana explained to him as they walked together. "They paint and sculpt here, sometimes I go to the potter's wheel."

He barely heard Diana's words. The Amazon women were moving up and down the block on foot and driving supply carts pulled by fine horses, all of the women so beautiful but so obviously suspicious of him. Clark felt hated, confused. He knew that he was the subject of their scorn but he had no idea why. Why hate him? _Why_ did the Amazons hate men?

Sets of brown, blue, green and golden eyes narrowed at the sight of him, and soft, full lips twisted into distrustful frowns. No one said anything to him or took any kind of aggressive action, but the silent message was clear: Clark's appearance on the island was not a celebrated event. These Amazons would have been happier if he'd never washed up on the shore of Themyscira.

His presence defied the protection of their gods and signalled a change in their world. Clark understood that the other women had no reason to rejoyce, but all the same he would've welcomed a smile from someone other than Diana, who he knew was more or less obligated to put up with him.

"Taking your pet out for a walk, princess?"

Diana and Clark turned around to find Artemis approaching them. Her hands were stained with indigo dye from the garment vats. Artemis had not mentioned to the other Bana that she'd long been carrying an interest in modifying her clothing; specifically, Artemis wished to craft new robes for the upcoming festival of the winter solstice.

"Bana sister Artemis, good morning. Yes, I am showing the city to Clark. You heard my mother's decree?"

Clark smiled at Artemis. Yes, she had been a little vulgar at their first meeting, but he could see now that it was simply her sense of humor. He could appreciate that, and Artemis was a very striking woman. Her long mane of flame-red hair set her apart from the other Amazons, though she was still nothing in comparison to Diana. "Hello Artemis."

Bright, grassy green eyes flashed at Clark. "Oh, it speaks? Hello to you, Clark." She turned to Diana. "Yes, Hippolyta was clear in that there would be no harm to your precious little man, that he is a guest to this island and that we are all to behave as befitting the Amazon legacy...Isis! I grow bored just recalling her words."

Diana frowned, but the mirth did not vanish from her eyes. "Behave, Bana, or have you forgotten that Hippolyta is my mother?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Your goddesses are your true mother, or have you forgotten that? So tell me, how has your walk through the city gone so far?"

Clark shrugged and glanced around them only to be rewarded with suspicious glares from the passing Amazons. "As you can tell, I'm the talk of the town."

Artemis looked around them and called out to the others, "What are you all afraid of? He is only a human man, untrained in combat and gentle as a lamb!"

Inwardly, Clark winced. He didn't want to be looked at like some meek animal, but if that was what it took to win over the natives...

Chantal, another Bana, approached them. She was carrying several reams of colored material, likely intent to tailor a set of robes, but she paused at the sight of Artemis with the princess and the man. Clark recognized her, she had been with Artemis the day before on the beach.

"You call too much attention to yourself, Artemis."

She rolled her eyes and kissed Chantal on the cheek. "And you are always so concerned with the image of the Bana, my friend. Thank you for coming forward- we cannot have the Amazons of Themyscira think that the Bana are just as afraid of the man as _they_ are."

Chantal looked at Clark, taking his measure. She was several inches shorter than him, and slim in comparison to both Diana and Artemis, but Clark was no fool. He had quickly learned that all the women on the island were trained warriors and not to be underestimated in any way. "I am not afraid of any man. I saw him with the princess yesterday, he is docile and actually, amusing."

Artemis winked at Diana. "That's one more Amazon won over. Shall I continue to recruit more to your side, princess?"

* * *

Diana watched with a slight smile as Clark held court over a group of her sisters. Even the princess could admit that Artemis had a gift for generating dialogue between the man and the more wary of Amazons. Only an hour ago the man had been a pariah, and now he seemed to have made genuine friends with several of the women. They had moved in from the street once the rain began, and now were relaxing in a lounge. Diana and Artemis often came to this lounge after a contest of skill, the loser being the one to fetch their wine. After five hundred years, Diana had yet to lift a finger for Artemis.

She sat apart from the gathered group, with Artemis at her side. Chantal, Mala, Clio, Cydippe and Gorgo were clustered around Clark as he was explaining something called a "vending machine", something from his world that supplied both food and drink in exchange for silver coins. It was good to see Clark engaging with the women, his expression seemed happier now that he was no longer the subject of silent scorn.

"He seems to be enjoying himself, Diana. You see here, others will hear of his gentility and more will come. The man will not be hated by all. You're welcome!" Artemis gloated.

The princess rolled her eyes lightly and took a glass of wine offered by the hostess of the lounge. "Yes, sister, you have done what I could not, praise Isis! Truly, I am glad of your help. From the looks of things, so is Clark."

Both Diana and Artemis watched as Clark smiled, obviously glad to be the center of positive attention for the first time in days.

Artemis felt she could relate to the way Clark might be feeling. When the Amazon tribes had reunited on Themyscira at the order of their gods, it had been tense, with no forthcoming trust. Even after centuries, there were still the occasional moments of tension between the two former tribes. She watched as Clark laughed, revealing a very attractive smile. He was handsome, young and strong. "You might want to reconsider setting him up as a breeder for the island, Diana. Once the fear of him passes, you may come to see that I am not the only one who could see such a use for him."

Diana wrinkled her nose. "You're revolting, Artemis!"

"No, I am a woman. Unlike you, I have known a few men. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't even thought of him in that way; you are an eternal woman-child and your sisters have known the horror men are capable of, while mine have only known the pleasure."

Diana stared at her blankly. "Pleasure?"

Artemis smiled broadly and gave Diana a long, knowing look. "Princess, we will speak tonight."


	11. Confusion

Thanks to the heavy rain, Clark and Diana's day out was cut short. She escorted Clark back to the caves where Hellene and Philipus were waiting. They stood just inside the mouth of the cave to avoid the pelting rain. Philipus waved as Diana and Clark ran up from the forest path. They were smiling and if Philipus wasn't mistaken, it appeared that Diana and Clark were soaked to the bone. "Is everything all right, princess?"

Diana nodded to her combat mentor as she and the man ran into the shelter of the cave. "Yes, Philipus. The man is afraid to let me carry him, so we walked here from the city." She explained, motioning to her own soaked hair and tunic.

Philipus frowned at her. Diana was wise and highly intelligent, but in this matter she was as naive as the day she was born. The rains had soaked her tunic to near transparency, something that obviously pleased the man. Philipus tightened her grip on the spear she held at her side and cleared her throat loudly; the man was staring at Diana's chest as she put her head back to get her hair off her shoulders.

Clark met her glare and turned his eyes away, shamed at being caught. _I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, but I can't help myself- Diana is just so beautiful..._

Philipus, still frowning, moved aside to let them pass as Diana walked deeper into the cave. It was no accident when the armored shoulder of Philipus connected harshly with Clark's, throwing him off balance for an embarrassing moment.

Clark recovered and followed as Diana opened the door to his cell. The interior was not as bare as it had been the first day he'd spent within its confines; as Diana had promised him, the cell had been made much more comfortable, with many soft pillows and a thick blanket added to his pallet- the island air was so warm that he'd yet to use the blanket, but the pillows were very welcome. Whoever was in charge of decor had also added a potted fern to the window ledge, a small framed mosaic made of pink and blue seashells to the wall and laid a woven mat with a low table in the center of the cell.

Diana took a quick glance around the stone room. "I see my orders were carried out to the letter. Good. You are still my prisoner but I'll not have you treated badly by the others."

Clark frowned a little at her comment. "It's nice to know you still think of me as your prisoner."

"How else would I think of you?"

There was no guile or sarcasm in Diana's question, which somehow made it all the more painful. After the time they'd spent together, Clark had held some hope that Diana might like him as a sort of friend or companion at the very least- but it was clear that in her eyes, he was just a prisoner. An obligation to be handled, nothing more. Even when she _knew_ he meant no harm to her people, even when she _knew_ he couldn't remember his past, he was still the untrustworthy Other intruding into her timeless paradise. He was truly alone in the world.

_How to make her see that I can be more than her prisoner? How to make her see I could be...?_

Diana drew her brows together as she watched Clark's face fall into an expression of upset. She took a step closer to him, confused. "Clark?"

It had come back, that bizarre sensation of warmth and fear coiled into one. Clark felt his posture go rigid as she came closer. The scent of her rose to greet him, intoxicating his senses. His eyes and mouth watered as she moved in closer to him. Distantly, Clark wanted to push her away, to yell at her, to shake her until she understood why...why...

Diana stood before him, her tunic still clinging to her pearled breasts and wet thighs. The mane of ebony clung to her head, which only served to emphasize the deep blue eyes that had held him captive since their first meeting. Her lips were parted, moving to form his name. All he could think of was what a mouth like hers was made for, the pleasure of capturing it with his own. The noise of the rain, wind and waves just outside the cell window was drowning out any thoughts other than lifting Diana over his shoulder and then laying her down on the pallet. He wanted her, more than he could remember wanting any other woman.

Just the day before, she'd asked him what he would do with her. If he wanted to touch her, take her as his own...

Diana reached forward to touch his arm. "Clark? Are you feeling all ri-"

She never got that far. Her touch, the sensation of her skin against his was electrifying. All at once, Clark felt his instincts take over.

The animal within roared at him to take her, _take her_, _**take her**_.

How could he resist? As far as Clark knew, he was only human.

* * *

Artemis had been arguing with her reflection in Diana's mirror when the princess glided into the bedchamber from the open doors leading out to the wide balcony. Diana landed and stormed over to the wall of weapons, lifting the long broadsword that had once belonged to her mother.

"I'll kill him!"

The reflected Artemis whistled. "You've never been this angry before, Diana, what happened?"

"You took the words from my mouth, mirror." Artemis remarked. She turned her attention back to Diana. Standing there in a soaked tunic, dripping on the floor, with the sword raised above her head, Diana radiated a blind rage. "You look ready to go to war, what's the matter with you?"

Diana didn't seem to hear Artemis, for she was already moving toward the doors. Artemis blocked her way and wrestled the sword from her grip. "Stop ignoring me like a child and tell me what happened. You said 'he', so I can hazard a guess it was Clark."

Diana allowed Artemis to reclaim her mother's sword. Her sister from the Bana tribe was not fooled for a moment- if Diana had truly been angry enough to take up the blade, there would have been precious little that Artemis could have done to stop her.

Replacing the sword on its display, Artemis turned to her. "Should I alert that healer Epione that you have gone mad? There are no potions to cure that, I'm sure."

Diana slumped down onto the edge of her bed and sighed deeply. "I am sorry, sister. I don't know what came over me." Diana's entire frame was rigid with tension. Her leg was shaking and she was wringing her hands in her lap. The expression on her face was one of a deep, panicked shame. It was unnerving to see the princess in such a state.

Artemis could not claim a true dislike of Diana; they were of different tribes and of differing opinion on nearly every subject, not to mention their physical rivalries, but they had forged a bond of tenuous friendship. She sighed lightly to herself and rolled her eyes. She had come to Diana's room to explain the relations of men and women outside of Diana's knowledge. It seemed that, even though Diana was over one thousand years older than her, Artemis would be cast in the role of the wise older sister for the night.

Artemis sat down beside Diana and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

Diana's expression morphed from regretful to angry once more in an instant. She stood from the bed and began pacing, radiating a fierce energy that crackled in the surrounding air. "That _creature_, he put a spell on me, some charm or enchantment to make me- where did you put my sword?!"

Artemis remained seated on the edge of the bed, marvelling that for the first time in centuries, she was the Amazon with the level head. "Take a deep breath, princess. You're not killing anything tonight. What happened?"

"Clark kissed me!"

_He's ruined me- he's ruined everything with just the touch of his lips. I hate him, I will rain down the wrath of Olympus upon him!_

From the wall, the mirrored Diana shrieked, "He _what?!"_

Artemis raised a brow and looked over Diana. "Were you wearing that when he did it?"

The princess looked down at herself. It was the same pale green linen tunic she'd been wearing the whole day. To her it looked the same as it had when she'd first dressed that morning, though it was very wet now thanks to the rain and-

"What, you mean he kissed me just because he could see more of my body? What does that have to do with anything?"

Artemis shook her head. "You really are a 2,000 year old child. Diana, the man has already claimed an attraction to you- I heard him say so just yesterday on the shore. I know this will be difficult for you to understand, given that you know nothing of them, but men are aroused by the smallest glimpse of a woman's body."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly self-conscious. It was a new feeling that she was quickly beginning to loathe. Her stomach was twisting into hard knots and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest; she was angry, ashamed and deeply confused. She scoffed at Artemis, "That makes no sense. I saw his bare chest in the healing temple and I was not moved-"

"And why would you be, when you hardly knew what you were looking at? It is not how it is in living with other Amazons- to us, the sight of a naked woman is nothing, but men have gone to war over the beauty of a woman, or have you forgotten Zeus's daughter Helen and her little romp with Paris in Troy?"

Diana scowled as she stripped off her soaked tunic and strode, nude, to retrieve a chemise for the night. She did this in front of Artemis to make a point, that she owned herself and would not be put off from what had been natural to her all her life.

"Helen was hardly better than a whore." Diana shot back. "That war had nothing to do with her beauty, she knew it and so do you. She was a bored wife and wished to stir controversy by taking a younger lover. All the bloodshed that followed came from the wounded pride of her husband and brother in-law."

Artemis shook her head. "It seems your wisdom flees from you when you need it the most. Look deeper into the old tale. Helen's vanity was the fabeled reason of her downfall, but it was the men's wish to conquer her that drove the war. Know this, Diana: men live to conquer. It is in their blood to hunt and dominate. Your Clark is no different; he alerted you to his attraction yesterday and today he made a move toward action. They are driven by the urge to tame women." Artemis cleared her throat and asked softly, "Was he rough with you?"

Diana raised her brows at her sister. "Rough? You mean-?"

"Did he do to you what Heracles did to your mother?"

"No! No, nothing of the sort. He...we were in his cell when he began to look at me strangely. I asked if he was all right, and then he kissed me."

"Your talent as a storyteller is somewhat lacking." Artemis said flatly.

"Fine. He was staring at me the way the puma stares at the deer. I saw a strange hunger in his eyes, as if he would pounce and devour me completely. I was afraid. I still am. I felt fear and a hollow warmth began to bloom in my chest. I touched his arm, and then he kissed me." As Diana recounted what had happened, her voice slowed and lowered. She had no idea what to make of the situation- it was as foreign to her as the man himself.

_He...it was..._

Artemis pressed on, moving toward Diana. "How did he kiss you?"

Diana lowered her eyes, remembering. "He put his hands on my face, like this." She raised her palms to her cheeks. "And then, he just...his lips touched mine."

_It had been cool in the cave, but his skin on mine was so hot- he burned me with that heat. And his eyes...it was terrifying, but also..._

As she had been speaking, it seemed that all the air had left the room and both the rain and the waves had paused to listen in on her words. A gulf of silence opened in the space of her bedroom, prompting Artemis to clear her throat and break the trance.

Diana blinked, recovering herself. "I...it was..." She did not have the words to explain what had happened to her.

The Bana moved behind Diana and brushed her fingertips along her exposed arm, leaving a trail of goose-flesh in her wake. "It was a good kiss. It gave you pleasure, did it not?"

Artemis circled her, a red shark intent to draw the truth from her. Diana's voice was a shamed whisper. "Yes."

"Then why your fury? Isn't this what you wanted? For you and the man to realize a union so that you might come into your destiny?"

Diana shook her head and moved away from Artemis. "No, not this way. Not like this. I imagined a friendship to heal the wounds of the Amazons' past. Not this...this...Clark must have tricked me somehow, to have forced this betrayal of my heritage."

At that, Artemis gasped. Now, Diana's anger made more sense. All that misguided fear and anger, a waste. "There has been no betrayal here. Diana, listen to me. Themyscira is still here, and the Amazons of our tribes still flourish. You sharing a moment with Clark will not bring ruin to your people."

"You do not know that. Everything I've been taught, the lessons handed down from my mother and sisters. The very reason this island was crafted by the gods. After what they did, how could I have let the first man I've ever met use me in this way? I've betrayed everything I was taught. I have failed my people in one night. How can I look my mother in the eyes again?" Diana's fire had burned away in the wake of the sobs that erupted from her throat. The princess crumbled to her knees on the floor beside her bed, her cries full of a deep shame and sorrow.

Artemis moved down to kneel before her, bringing Diana into the circle of her arms. "No, you haven't. We come from different tribes, Diana, and the teachings of the Bana were always ruthless while we lived in man's world. After our gods united, we came to understand that the tribe of Themyscira always put love first in their hearts. That is why your people were granted a paradise and mine were forced to carve a living in a barren desert. You were never taught to hate, you were taught to leave your heart open to love. This is no failing."

Diana heard wisdom in her friend's words, but the answers she sought could not be found while wallowing in her tears. "I must think on this, it's all I can do."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

She shook her head. "We are never alone here. I must find a way to make sense of what has happened."

Artemis smiled wryly. "It was a kiss, Diana, and yet the sky has not fallen."

Diana had to laugh at that. She brushed the tears from her face. "No, it hasn't. Not tonight."

"Are you going to be all right?"

She nodded and stood up. The rush of despair had passed. The situation now called for serious thought. "Thank you sister. I think it's enough for now."

Artemis gave Diana an unconvinced look, but she respected her enough to know when not to push the subject. She left Diana's bedroom, more concerned for the princess than she'd ever been before.

Diana shook her head once she was alone again.

_How could I have let this happen? I am the guardian of my people and I allowed Clark to take a liberty with my body. It can never happen again- I will **never** be his trophy!_

This was something that she had never expected to happen, this infatuation, this strange feeling that invaded her mind and body when Clark came near. That heat of arousal, the shiver of pearled flesh. Diana hated it. The sensation that Clark brought forth in her was bringing her guard down, which in turn could endanger her sisters. They could not see their princess come under the spell of the man- it would undo everything the Amazons had worked toward for the past three thousand years. To see their legacy turn to ash would be the death of her people.

No more.

What happened in the dungeon could never happen again. Diana would tell Clark exactly that when she saw him, first thing the next morning.

Decided, Diana slipped into bed. Her dreams that night were fevered, and when she awoke the next morning, she could not deny the tingling of her lips.


	12. Honesty

The morning had come, the island renewed by the night's heavy rain. Apollo's sun shined down on the land, washed free of the slights from the day before. Diana stood on her balcony, resting her elbows on the rail. She watched the waves below and the clouds above. She should have been to the dungeon by now.

She closed her eyes and pleaded, once again, for guidance. _O Athena- I beseech you, grant me the wisdom to know the path to follow. I will lead your daughters back to the world, but what of the man? Are we meant to-_

"Always you plea first to my sister-goddess, she of the gray-eyed wisdom. Athena is not alone on Olympus, you have others with wisdom enough to advise you."

Diana opened her eyes to see the figure of Aphrodite before her. Blessed Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite floated as a petal on the gentle breeze, her body draped in pale silks, the glory of her golden hair seemed to flow like the waves of the sea.

Without hesitation, Diana knelt before the goddess who had played a role in her creation. "My Lady Aphrodite, forgive me, I-"

Aphrodite moved forward to stand before the princess. "Fear not, Diana. It is not _I_who would rebuke you for beliving me incapable of wisdom. Perhaps it is not my first forte, but you forget that I am not without my wiles."

"No, my lady."

"Diana of Themyscira, speak. What troubles your heart?"

Diana took a deep breath and met the eyes of her goddess. "You know it already, my lady. The man. He kissed me last night and I...gods, help me, I betrayed my people in exploring my curiosity."

Aphrodite shook her head lightly and laughed at Diana's upset. "Foolish child. You rely too much on Athena's penchant for strategy that you ignore the budding truth in your heart. It is as Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall told you. There has been no betrayal here. You are the guiding light of your people. Have you forgotten the woman in favor of the warrior? Amazons must love as fiercely as they fight, for without love what would be the meaning of a life eternal?"

Diana blinked, confused. "Love Clark? But I do not love him, I-"

"And nor can you hate him, Diana. Perhaps you do not love him as a man, but you must show him the love for all things that I bestowed upon you at your birth. Treat him not as an enemy because of what he has done. He only acted on his feelings, as you did when you ran from him. Learn from him, as he has had to learn from you. Teach him, as he will come to teach you. Let love flow between you as it should have from the beginning."

"I am sorry, I never meant to push love aside. But the Amazons are afraid of the change Clark represents. They fear a return to the world."

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, my child. They fear the brutality of men will be visited upon them once more. They fear the humiliation of bondage, the savagery it brought forth in them when they had to fight for their lives. More than anything, they fear a fall from the grace of Themyscira. You must ease their fears, Diana, by not succumbing to them yourself."

The goddess began to fade with the wind.

"Lady Aphrodite, please, wait!"

"Your destiny is tied to the man, Diana. You must trust in each other to forge the bridge back to the world."

Aphrodite's words flew on the breeze, fading into silence.

Diana was alone once more, alone to think on the words of the goddess.

* * *

She had been standing before him, the very spirit of beauty. Clark could remember so little of his past, but he knew, _he knew_, that he had never been so captivated by a woman before. And he was captivated. He'd tried to ignore this growing attraction, thinking he could be strong enough to suppress his feelings until he understood more about his situation, where he was and what the future would hold for him.

But_ Diana_…beautiful, strong, Diana. Her touch had galvanized him into action, no matter if it was right or wrong. There was only so much a man could take, but having Diana so close, and wearing so little…his eyes had devoured her and he'd moved forward, guided solely by instincts of passion.

His hands lifted to cup her face, cradling it softly in his palms. Clark had advanced on her, and did not hesitate for a moment in claiming her mouth with his own. His lips moved against hers, and a thrill rushed through his chest once he felt Diana respond to him. Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders; his own hands left her face and moved lower to span her waist, to bring her closer to him, always closer.

All too soon, it was over.

Diana had pulled away from him, and through the haze of his arousal, Clark could read the confusion and fear in her eyes. _Oh, no. What did I do?_

"Diana, I'm sor-"

It was pointless. Diana had rushed past him, out of the cell and into the air before he could even begin to explain himself. Clark saw her erratic flight over the water from his cell window and felt himself slump in defeat, knowing that he had brought an end to their tentative friendship. That fear in her eyes- he had been the cause, and why not? She had told him already that he was the first man she'd ever met, and what had he done? He'd forced a kiss and terrified the only woman on the entire island that hadn't looked at him with a shade of contempt in her eyes.

What could he do now? It was ruined.

Clark speared his fingers through his hair and slumped onto the pallet, defeated. _I didn't mean to…no, I can't lie to myself. I've wanted to kiss her since I first laid eyes on her. But not like this. She'll hate me for what I did, and then what? _An idea came upon Clark that caused him complete and immediate fear_. Diana is the princess- at her command, the Amazons will kill me!_

He tried not to panic, but anxiety was quickly building in his chest. Shame for what he had done to Diana, and fear over the consequences. A rolling wave of thunder crashed over the island, and Clark pulled the blanket over his shoulders. He knew that it would be a long, miserable night.

* * *

**Clark- I am only now beginning to understand the inner workings of man, and I am willing to learn more from you, but I need your promise that last night's incident will not be repeated. **

The note was short and to the point. Clark frowned at Philipus, who had delivered it to him. He had seen Diana fly across the water from his window and so he knew that she must be nearby, perhaps even right outside the cave. He didn't want this, for them to be set so far apart that she would only communicate with him through delivered notes. No. He wanted to speak with her in private so that he might apologize properly and explain himself to her. The note he held was too formal and restrictive; he wanted to speak with the real Diana, not the voice of her royal status.

"Diana!" He called out. "Diana, talk to me, I know this isn't you! Please, I promise it won't happen again."

The hinges of the cell door creaked loudly and there she was on the other side, a more beautiful woman had never walked the earth, but her eyes were guarded. A spear of regret lanced through his chest.

_I'm the reason for this- I did this to her, she's afraid that I'll do it again. Please, Diana, trust in me. I don't deserve your trust any longer, but please... _

Diana straightened her shoulders and effected an amused expression. "Man, you are proving yourself to be more trouble than you're worth." A hint, just the tiniest gleam sparked in her eyes just then. Perhaps it wasn't all lost between them. Could there still be a chance...?

Clark cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "So I've been told. What's this?" He asked, holding up her note. "The royal brush-off?"

"I thought I explained my feelings very clearly." She replied. Her voice and expression had fallen flat, the mask of cool indifference was sliding back into place. Inside, Diana was tense with nerves, for she had no idea what to expect. How could she follow the advice of Aphrodite? How to recover trust between them if she was not honest?

Clark frowned. "Don't patronize me, there's not an ounce of feeling in this note." His voice softened, and he kicked himself for his impatience. He only wanted things to be right between them again. If he could erase the past day, he would do so in an instant. "Diana, please, I want to talk to you. Outside of this cell, alone."

She bristled, indignant. "After what you did, you would dare to make a demand of me?"

_Aphrodite expects me to love this man? The goddess must be mad!_

"I know. I don't have a right to ask anything, but I have to talk to you about what happened here last night." Clark moved forward and took one of her hands into his own. He was very grateful that she allowed it. Touching her again was a risk, but he wouldn't dare try to kiss her again. She would be within her rights to kill him just for thinking of it. "Please, Diana, give me that chance."

The touch of his flesh, his closeness was too much, too soon. Aphrodite was within her now, urging her to succumb to this new thing, this terrifying passion that she had touched for the first time the night before. She wanted to, but she could not. Not here, in the dungeon with her sisters on guard just steps away.

Diana looked away for a moment, but then met his eyes once more. She took her hand from his and motioned for him to step out of the cell. "I can hear Athena warning me against this, but I will hear you out. Stay an arm's length away from me- any closer and there will only be trouble."

* * *

They were silent as they made their way along the footpath that would lead to a place Diana knew would provide enough privacy for them to bring their secrets out between them. Another cave, though this one was smaller and much more pleasant for its lack of a dungeon inside. She was knowingly putting a fair amount of distance between them and her sisters; there were things that needed to be said between them, and Diana was damned if she was going to let word get back to her mother that she and the man were discussing love.

Diana clutched the lasso tightly in her fist, tension clear in her posture and stride. Her mind was swimming in confusion. Aphrodite had been right in urging her to indulge her heart, but how could she trust this man after what he had done? Diana wanted a return to their simple companionship as before, but the kiss had changed things too deeply. In truth, Diana wanted to explore this new element with Clark as much as she was terrified by the very idea of it. How to unite her divided mind and heart?

_...you must trust in each other..._

_Yes, my lady, but how? I trusted in him before, and he took a liberty with my body- how can I begin to trust him again?_

Diana lead the way to the small cave in the rocky hill. The hill itself faced the ocean and offered a view of the shore. She slowed her walk as they neared the edge of the cliff face and leaned against a smooth gray boulder. She took a breath and asked him, "Why did you kiss me, Clark?"

Clark stopped short at the question, startled that Diana would break the silence with such abrupt words. The lasso was tied over his forearm once again, but even if he was not compelled to speak the truth, he knew that honesty would be best now. Diana was not a woman to play games with, and Clark was learning more about himself every day; he was not a man who lied and toyed with women. "I thought you understood. I kissed you because…I'm drawn to you, Diana. I didn't mean to scare you, and I don't want you to worry that it'll happen again. I can control myself."

"I've never been kissed by a man before."

He nodded. "From what I understand, you've never done anything with a man before. And I'm the first man on this island in thousands of years."

"Yes, there have been no others. That you survived the seas and made it to shore is an omen for great change." Diana said this not to him, but her words carried on the air to the distance.

Diana moved to sit on the edge of the cliff, uncaring of the sheer rock face. Fear of falling was nothing to one who owned the skies. Tentatively, Clark moved to sit beside her. He stole a sideways glance to see Diana's face illuminated by the afternoon sun. Beautiful, vulnerable. But not his.

"Change? You mean the Amazons coming back to the world, don't you?"

"Once your memory returns, yes. I believe it is my destiny to lead my people as a champion beside the queen. If only I could know what I was leading them to. The world was cruel to them once, I fear it may be crueler still."

He sighed, and wished he could remember a specific time or place, something to give her hope. His memories were still a mess, and he could not lie to her. "That's…a big responsibility."

"I carry the future of Themyscira on my shoulders, Clark. That is why what happened before cannot happen again, do you understand? I want to be able to trust in your word."

That gave Clark pause. The lasso brought his thoughts to light. "I...can't say that I'm not disappointed. I'd hoped we could start over. But I understand putting other people before yourself, even when it makes you unhappy. Yes, I understand."

Diana was startled to hear a certain sadness in his voice when he relented to her, but she was thankful to have his promise. "Thank you, Clark. If you like, we can continue touring through the city-"

He shook his head. "Diana, I'd rather spend more time with you, if that's all right. I think you're good for my memory, and the sooner I get my memory back, the sooner I can show you my world."

"You wish to do that?"

He nodded. "You and your sisters saved my life. It's the least I can do."

* * *

When she had first awakened that morning, Diana had been fully prepared to assign another of her sisters to watch over the man, though she would have done this with some regret. However, Clark's words had moved her. Was he so undeserving of another chance? And didn't he deserve the truth from her after his honesty had been so clear for days?

She could hear Athena whispering in her ear. _There can be no trust when only one is forced to speak the truth._

Diana stood, and Clark followed her. She moved into the cave and fixed him with an open gaze. "I was visited by the goddesses Aphrodite this morning. I know that what I do now, I do to forge a lasting bond with you, Clark, so that we may reunite my people with your world." Diana placed her lasso's circle on the floor of the cave and stepped inside the ring. Her eyes plead with him and she extended her hand. "Join me, Clark. Join me so that there may be no secrets between us."

There was no hesitation. Clark took her hand.


	13. Ring of Fire

Golden fire rose to engulf them both, stripping away all pretense and revealing every layer of emotion and thought. All at once, Clark could feel Diana's suspicion of him intermingling with her budding attraction and the confusion of her first exposure to passion, her dread of being perceived as weak and disappointing her mother, the crushing weight of feeling responsible for her people and, perhaps strongest of all, her core strength against the evil in the world. All that was Diana came over him with the force of a tidal wave as Clark felt his own feelings pass to her, revealing the frustration of his memory loss, his loneliness and forceful attraction.

It was all so great and terrible. The most complete vulnerability. All was open. All was clear.

The golden fire still danced around them, though the flames had been somewhat tempered. Diana was still before him in the lasso's ring, a figure of gilded womanhood. "Do not fear, Clark. Hestia's fire has burned away all secrets. I am as open to you as you are to me. I thank you for this gift, your trust in me."

Clark shook his head, still reeling from the enormity, the strangeness of knowing every facet of Diana. "I...I can feel what you''re feeling...this is..."

"Yes, it is the miracle of absolute truth. You and I are bonded now- there can be no secrets between us, we are now united as the Fates intended when they brought you to our shores." She reached forward and took his hands into hers. Her eyes were tearing from her happiness.

Clark could feel the swell of her happiness as if it was his own. It was amazing, a thrill he'd never thought possible. Still, it was all so new to Clark, so overwhelming, that he found himself at a loss for words. But what place did words have when his every emotion was flowing into Diana? She smiled heartily at him, understanding. "I know. Forgive me, it is so easy to forget that everything I find to be commonplace is new to you. Again, I thank you for this gift, Clark. Trust cannot be forced, only given, and this is a gift I will treasure."

Clark returned her smile. "Diana, I meant what I said before. If we were meant to meet, then it was because I was meant to help you. I'll do what I can."

Diana cupped his face softly, even going so far as to stroke his cheek. Her eyes held his, searching. Clark knew what she would ask before the words even formed on her lips. "Can you remember anything?"

He took her hand into his. "I've been able to recover bits and pieces. Just names and flashes of different places- a farm, an apartment, an office- but it hasn't come together as a whole. I'm sorry, Diana."

"No, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault, it is merely an obstacle for you to overcome. And you will, Clark, you will regain your memory and when you do, I will return you to your home...wherever that may be."

"I wish I could remember it for you, but I can't say I'm too eager to leave just yet." Clark said. His eyes held hers, and his meaning was clear to her.

Clark kissed her. This time, Diana was not shocked by it, nor upset, nor afraid. This time, she did not flee from him. This time, she kissed him back.

He pulled back, half-expecting an axe to the chest for kissing her again. True, he had promised her that he would control himself, but this kiss was not an act of wild passion. It was a gentle kiss, one of understanding and comfort. "You let me kiss you."

Diana shook her head and hugged him closer, allowing her hands to roam the plane of his broad back. Ever curious, she was feeling how different his shape was compared to the thousands of women she had embraced throughout her life. Clark was flat and hard where her sisters held soft curves. He smelled differently than a woman; he smelled of leaves and stone and earth. Diana nodded. "Yes. Within this circle, we are as pure as holy water. Deceit and dominion were not your intent."

"That wasn't my intent the first time." Clark held Diana and helped himself to the scent of her hair. _Citrus?_ _Blossoms?_

His heart felt lighter, less lonely. His eyes had slid closed with the happiness of having her to himself in this way. His own slice of heaven in his arms.

"Then what was? Help me understand this."

_Have no fear, Clark. I will accept you as you are._

Clark took a breath. How could he explain why a man does what he does? _I should write an article on- wait, what did I just...?_

Clark blinked and shook his head. "I-I just...you don't have any weapons, do you?"

Diana shook her head and smiled lightly. "I was ready to take arms against you last night- Artemis had to wrestle the broadsword from my hands. Tell me."

_The broadsword?! That's reassuring! All right... Here goes everything._

"I kissed you because I'd been wanting to kiss you since we met. You're wonderful, Diana, and I was tired of fighting myself over it." He cupped her face and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

Likewise, Diana flattened her hands over the planes of his chest. "I think I should be flattered that you are so drawn to me, and my feelings are changing toward you. I can't fully understand them yet. It is all so different."

"Now that I can understand. It's only been a few days and already things have changed so much for you and your people...but I think your Amazons are brave enough to face whatever comes."

Diana laughed. "More flattery!"

"It's not flattery when it's true. I know you feel that you're carrying the whole island, but you're not, Diana. From what I've seen, every woman here is an army in her own right. You might have a few obstacles to overcome, but I doubt they expect you to be flawless."

Diana glanced away. "In some things, perhaps."

"But not everything." Clark asserted. "There's room for you to make mistakes, and you shouldn't punish yourself so hard for the mistakes you make along the way. This idea was not a mistake. In fact, I think it was a stroke of genius."

Diana shook her head and separated from the circle of Clark's arms. "The genius was not mine, but that of Lady Aphrodite. It was she who came to me today and told me to trust my own heart. For you and I to trust each other fully, there had to be no secrets between us. And now there are none. Your emotions are my own, and mine now belong to you. We are united in this fire of truth, one step closer to reuniting my people with your world."

"Can we stay together for a little while longer? If we keep talking, I might remember some more."

Diana stepped out of the lasso's circle and began to tighten the loop, sizing it down until the rope was once again twined just over his forearm. She smiled. "Yes, Clark. We can stay."

* * *

The rains returned to Themyscira in the afternoon. Rather than abandon Clark to the dungeons once again, Diana brought him to the palace. She'd hooked her arms under Clark's, letting his feet dangle in the air and terrifying him all over again. Diana was beginning to enjoy scaring him; how strange it was, to have been raised with the notion that men were untrustworthy and cruel, only to have such notions dispelled with Clark's appearance.

Men were brutal, cruel and deceitful, she had always been told. And yet, Clark was none of those things- perhaps it was the Amazons who have deceived themselves.

Diana lifted in the air and glided over the rail of her balcony to put Clark back on his feet. She tried to ignore how pale his face was and how quick he was to kneel on the floor, grounding himself for a precious moment. Why would flying scare him so? It wasn't as if she was serious in her light threat to drop him!

"You are a coward of the air, Clark." Diana teased as she opened the bay door into her room.

Clark frowned lightly. Some color was returning to his face. "I'm not a coward, I just wish you would warn me when you plan to scoop me up like that. Try to remember, this is all new to me."

"Yes, yes. All new, I know. But master your fear- I will not drop you."

"Sure- you only pretended that you would for fun, right?"

"Precisely."

Even with her swift flight, Diana had been caught in the cloudburst, and once again, her tunic was dripping onto the floor. Thankfully, the color of the garment was dark enough not to reveal anything to Clark's eyes, but all the same Diana attempted to lead him toward the door. "I must change my clothes now."

Clark made no move to leave the room, he only watched her expectantly. "Go right ahead-"

"Nice try, Clark Kent. Please, wait in the corridor."

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can help you with those-"

"Would you like me to pick up the broadsword again?" Diana asked, pointing to the sword on her display wall, surrounded by all manner of fierce weaponry.

"I'll be outside."

"Too right, you will." Diana smiled as as she closed the door behind him, threading the tail of the lasso under the door frame.

Clark stepped outside and leaned casually against the wall and waited. He felt lighter, vaguely happy now that he and Diana had had their time together in the lasso. He had felt what she felt- their emotions had mingled and flowed together like a river caught in that magic fire. He was sure that he'd never experienced anything like it before- how could he? None of the things he'd encountered on Themyscira were even tauntingly familiar to him.

But Diana; she was becoming drawn to him, she was curious and not afraid to make contact with him. He felt reassured that they might build something from that, but what? Diana wanted to connect with him so that she could enter into the outside world...what that all she wanted from him? An excuse to leave Themyscira and then she'd have no more use for him?

Clark shook his head. He didn't think Diana was capable of such a manipulation, but-

Approaching footsteps broke his concentration and Clark straightened his posture once he recognized the queen heading toward him from the other side of the corridor. Hippolyta was shorter than Diana, but the woman was a force to be reckoned with; even after only spending what amounted to two hours in her company, Clark had surmised that her soft-spoken manner was a gentle veil over a ferocious warrior- this much he knew in his bones. Hippolyta wasn't the queen over the Amazons for nothing.

Clark bowed submissively and greeted her politely. "Good afternoon, your majesty."

Hippolyta raised her eyebrows at the sight of him, standing alone in the corridor just outside her daughter's bedroom. Her eyes immediately fell to the gold cord twined over his forearm, leading under the door and inside Diana's room. "Good afternoon, Clark. My daughter?"

"She's in her room, changing. We were caught in the rain and her dress got wet. She told me to wait outside." Clark explained candidly.

Hippolyta's lips quirked into a small, amused smile. Her eyes could read him like a book, the shadow in his eyes, his body language. The cord made her teasing questions too easy. "And you wanted to stay in the room and watch, I take it?"

Clark clenched his jaw, but the lasso would not allow him to lie or even omit the truth. "...oh, yes..."

Hippolyta rolled her eyes as she brushed past him to enter Diana's bedroom, muttering to herself, "Three thousand years and they haven't changed a bit!"

She slammed the door behind her.

Diana had just pulled on a dry tunic of rose-colored linen when her mother stormed into her bedroom. "Mother, hello."

At the sight of Diana, Hippolyta's irritation with the man instantly began to soften. "Diana, you look lovely."

Diana shrugged and looked at her reflection. "It's a plain tunic, mother. Nothing special. I had to change, thanks to the cloudburst."

The reflected Diana rolled her eyes. "Royal modesty is overrated- Aphrodite gave you eternal beauty, enjoy it!"

Both queen and princess ignored the reflection's comment.

"Yes, the man explained so to me just a moment ago. I take it that he would have preferred to stay inside and enjoy the show." Hippolyta said, her voice carried an edge to it.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Mother! Surely you know that I would have never allowed any such thing."

Hippolyta shook her head. "I know, Diana, I only tease you. And I tease him." She recalled Clark's embarrassed expression from just moments ago, and relented. "Despite my initial distrust of him, I too feel that his nature is docile and in time I believe that our sisters will accept him. I have heard reports from the city that Artemis was able to introduce him to a few of our most hardened warriors, both Bana and Themysciran- once their time with him had ended, they all went away smiling. These are but small steps that will lead our people back to the world. In truth I believe that, deep down, most of us were waiting for a change to come. Themyscira is our home, but we have long heard the call to return."

Diana sighed lightly. "I hope what you say is true- I have explained to Clark the importance of his arrival on our shores. He understands and is determined to help us. He is a good man. I only hope he is not the _only_ good man we will come to know."

"I see you and the man have been spending more time together. Are his memories recovering?"

Diana shook her head at her mother's gentle inquiry. "No, mother. We even shared the truth in Hestia's fire, but he cannot piece his life together yet."

"I feel for the man. It must be very frustrating to know his life is just out of reach." Hippolyta said. Her words were true- to be robbed of one's mind must be a terrible thing.

"He is frustrated by it, but he claims my friendship is a great comfort."

"I know your friendship with him is becoming something more, my daughter."

Diana turned on her mother. "You were _spying_ on me?!"

Hippolyta raised a brow at her. "Don't be melodramatic, Diana. I don't need spies when you've just confirmed my suspicions. The way you and he look at each other was clue enough."

"I-I'm sorry, mother, I never meant to disappoint you. Things just changed between us once we stepped into the circle and-"

Hippolyta shook her head and put her hands on Diana's shoulders to steady her upset. "Diana, you could never disappoint me just by...exploring your curiosity in this man. You mustn't think that way. I only want you to be careful. Clark seems tame enough, but you cannot forget the lessons from our past. Just know this: if he splits even one hair of yours, I will split him down the middle."

Such an odd comment, but Diana had to laugh. "Thank you, mother."

"Clark is a gentle soul, but I would not have said that if your happiness was not always first in my mind."

Diana followed her mother out of the room, feeling that a great burden of secrecy had lifted from her shoulders.


	14. Strength

Blissful days were drawn into long, pleasant weeks. Clark wasn't sure how it happened, how time had slipped through his fingers so easily. His memory had not returned to him fully, but he found that he wasn't terribly troubled with trying to recover his past.

Why would he be, when he was so enamored with the paradise of Themyscira?

Clark and Diana had formed a sort of understanding that things between them would not go too far, but he was happiest when in her company. Speaking with her, or just walking silently beside her as they made their way through the forest, any time spent with her was bliss. Though she was hard-pressed to admit it, Diana sometimes found herself enjoying Clark's company more than that of any of her sisters.

"You and the man are joined at the hip, sister. Is this Eros's doing?"

Diana turned to Artemis as they ran together on the burning white sand of the shore. Good-natured rivals for centuries, they often raced and sparred with each other for sport. "We are joined only by the lasso of gold, Artemis. Must I deflect your probing questions every day?"

Artemis laughed as she leapt over a log of driftwood, her blazing mane flying out behind her. "It is better that you deflect _my_ probing than his. Please, Diana, inquiring minds would love to know."

"And is it your inquiring mind or my mother's?" Diana asked.

"I'm not her spy, princess, and your mother is not the sort to use such a tactic. I am only your friend, though you owe the truth to all of us."

Diana stopped her run and Artemis slowed to face her. Their cheeks were red from the exercise, blushing under the bright sun of the afternoon. They brushed gritty sand from their legs and tunics, panting and exhilarated.

Diana straightened her shift and used her hand to fan her face for a moment before meeting the eyes of Artemis. "I do owe you the truth, but there has been no deceit here. Clark and I have shared kisses, but nothing else. And what's more, I have no intention of giving myself to him."

"And why is that, sister? You have little knowledge of their kind, but Clark is a desirable man. He could be of use to some of us."

Diana smiled sardonically. "Do you think nothing of him but how to use his body? I believe Clark is desirable to me in that way, and I do carry much affection for him. But, I fear that things may go no further for us until his memory returns. It will pain me greatly, but once I return him to his world, I will have to move on."

Artemis frowned at her. "Move on to what?"

Diana looked down, away from her sister's eyes. "I have been so selfish in my time with him, and secretly I have hoped that his memory does not return so that he may remain here with us. With me. But I know that cannot be. I will have to take him back to his world and move on for his safety for I fear that..."

Artemis put a hand on her shoulder. "Diana?"

The raven Amazon sighed deeply. In truth, the future she would share with the man had been on her mind very much of late. "I fear that if I remain with him in the outside world, he will only be hurt. I think it would be for the best of all if we go our separate ways."

"You would leave him for his own protection?"

"I would. I cannot see him come to harm on my account- it would be too much to bear."

* * *

Diana returned to her room after parting from Artemis. Her time with the Bana had ended early, and Clark would still be in the palace studio, his face and form being captured on parchment as the request of several of the artists.

Clark had been flattered and eager to help them, and when Diana had left to meet with Artemis, he had been adopting several different poses for her sisters' brushes.

She would not return to the studio until later; the fears that she had shared with Artemis had been weighing heavily on her mind for some time, perhaps even before she and Clark had crossed the line in Hestia's fire. It pained her to think of it, but Diana knew that Clark would be at risk if they were to stay together once she returned him to his world. After all, Clark was only human, and what could he do in the face of evil?

If the agents of Ares or some other sinister force were to attack once she had left the protection of Themyscira, Diana could not endanger her friend for the selfish want of his company. And it would be selfish. Ares had a penchant for attacking those close to his target, and who else would be close to Diana once she reached the world outside everything she'd ever known?

_Must I think of the pain of our separation now? Now, when Clark still has not regained his full memory?_

Diana moved before her blessed mirror and assessed her reflection. She felt that she looked the same as she always had, a creation of the gods with a mind and spirit nurtured by the great, defiant queen of Themyscira. Loved by thousands of sisters and deeply in love with her home.

And yet- Diana felt there was something amiss. Something to do with Clark, and how he would factor into the future of the Amazons. She felt that the truth was just out of reach. Perhaps only Clark would be able to reveal it, but how could he when his own past was a mystery to him?

_Athena- I have given Clark so much time, and questioned him as gently as his condition will allow, but his hidden memories still pain him. Please, Athena, I beg you grant me the wisdom I need to understand the course set for our lives_.

"Diana of Themyscira, do not beg the gods to force life forward for you."

Diana opened her eyes to see her reflected self in the mirror, staring at her with a deep expression of disapproval. "I ask them not to force the hand of Fate, but to reveal to me their reasons for bringing Clark to our shores."

"And in doing so you may come to loathe their reasoning. Tread lightly, princess."

Diana glared at her reflected self. It wasn't often that the figure in the mirror, be it a reflected version of herself, her mother or a sister, would speak in such a serious tone. But then, it was sometimes a vessel through which the gods might speak- but which god was speaking to her now?

"And what would you have me do? Continue on in this way, only to separate from Clark when it will pain us the most?" Diana demanded. She meant no disrespect but her patience was becoming frayed.

"I would have you show more patience, Diana, and have faith that all will be revealed in time. Perhaps in less time than you expect."

* * *

Clark followed Diana as she lead the way through a path in the city. After he had finished in the palace studio, she had suggested a little fresh air by visiting a cove where dolphins would sometimes pass as they migrated through the seas. How could he refuse any time spent with Diana?

The afternoon sun was bright and hot, Clark could feel his skin tingling from the day's heat as he walked through the forest. His memories were sketchy, but he could remember living in a large, crowded city. The name and exact location of his city was just beyond his memory, though he could recall a feeling of unease with the fast-paced life such a city demanded.

Truly, he felt more in tune with life as it existed on Themyscira- things were simple, slow and gentle. The tunic and sandals he wore felt more natural to him than any restrictive business suit. It occurred to him that the whole world once lived as the Amazons did, mingling so close with nature and honing their skills to perfection. Life on Themyscira was beautiful. Beautiful, fragile, and worthy of the protection of the gods.

Clark followed only a half-step behind Diana as she made her way through a forest footpath, when he felt a shadow pass over him. Clark looked up and saw an owl circling overhead. He frowned and paused to watch it glide in lazy circles above them. Diana felt the pull on the lasso once he stopped and turned to find Clark staring at the sky. "What is it?"

He was shading his eyes with his hand and pointed up. "I just saw an owl- do they usually come out in the day here?"

Diana turned her eyes to the sky but could not see the bird. "I don't see it, but no, they only come out at night."

"Hey, what's that down there?" Clark asked, pointing down the valley. The path they had been following overlooked a valley that had been carefully cleared for the construction of a temple. What Clark saw was a cleared area with a central dais surrounded by boulders, pillars of stone and many Amazons hard at work.

He raised his brows as he saw the women roll a large boulder into one of the great pillars. The massive stones collided, and the Amazons immediately moved forward to dig into the rubble for the smaller pieces that could be filed and ground down to make the columns and central monument.

Again, Diana followed his eyes and explained to him, "My sisters are building a shrine to one of Themyscira's patron goddesses. Would you like to see?"

Clark smiled. "Lead the way, I want to learn all I can."

* * *

Diana hooked her arms under Clark's and lifted into the air, vaguely thankful that he seemed to have moved past his fear of flying- or perhaps, he had simply come to trust her not to drop him. She rode the currents easily, making what would have been an hour's hike down into the valley a mere few seconds in flight.

Timandra, an Amazon of unrivaled skill in building, waved to Diana and Clark. By this time, the sight of the man was no longer a cause for hostility in her sisters, but one of welcome. "Welcome, princess. Have you come to show your man our progress thus far?"

Diana landed beside Timandra and then pulled the woman into her embrace. "The man caught sight of the construction and insisted we come to see all that has been done." Diana ran her gaze over the frame of the temple. The ground had been cleared, with the expansive marble base and iron guiding poles in place. All that was missing was the domed roof of the temple and the monument of Demeter herself. "I had no idea that so much had been accomplished since my last visit, sister. The goddess herself may come to bless it once it is done."

Timandra laughed as she straightened her hair band. "You know, I have not seen the goddess Demeter but for the day our race was formed in the outside world. I wonder sometimes, if Olympus is very interested in our everyday doings."

"I believe they are, otherwise all the blessings of Themyscira would have fallen by the wayside long ago."

Timandra fixed her eyes on Clark, who had wandered away to further inspect the build site. "Some feel that his presence is evidence of the gods' disinterest with us. Though he has proved himself as no danger to us, it may not be long before more outsiders come."

Diana shook her head. She had not told many of her visit from Lady Aphrodite, but that the goddess had come to her was proof enough of their vested interest. "No, sister, I believe that they still hold us dear, just as we hold them."

"You are closer to the gods than any of us, princess, I pray you are correct." Timandra said. It had been said by many that her hands were blessed by Hephaestus, but she was unsure if it was wise to claim every talent as proof of being a favorite of the gods.

"As do I. Come, let us see what interests the man so." Diana suggested. Clark was standing on the central dais of the temple, staring at the sky once more.

"Man, what do you see?" Timandra asked as she and Diana moved closer.

"I- I thought I just saw something up there." Clark said. His head was buzzing slightly, a headache was building in his temples.

Timandra came to stand beside him first as Diana was still crossing the cleared field.

"Man, are you all right?" Timandra put a hand on his shoulder as she saw his growing discomfort.

Clark began massaging his temples in vain- the pain was growing. "It's just my head again, I- oh, no!"

Clark stood, frozen, as a group of ten Amazons pushed against a huge boulder, trying to roll it toward the last great pillar of stone.

Timandra saw what was happening and called out to Diana, "Princess, watch out!"

The warning came too late. The boulder rolled down the embankment and slammed into the raw stone. Diana looked up and raised her arms. The pillar rolled over Diana, crushing her under its weight. She had disappeared beneath the stone.

For a split second, there was the complete silence of shock.

Then, the moment passed.

Screams and activity rang out, and Clark surged forward. "Oh, God, Diana! Diana!"

He knew it would be useless, but the instinct to save Diana had overwhelmed any sense of reason he possessed. His mind swam in panic and the drive for desperate action.

Timandra and the other Amazons crowded around the stone, unsure what to do. While they were concerned for their princess, they had been witness to Diana's feats of strengths while Clark had not.

He was the first to reach the stone; he ran to the great rock, planted his feet and pushed as hard as he could. Amazingly, it rolled easily- too easily. The stone skidded on the ground, flattening a stand of trees.

Clark watched as Diana simply stood up, unharmed by the weight of the pillar.

She looked at him, at the miraculous feat he had just performed. To all eyes, it seemed that Clark, a mere mortal man, had shoved the pillar halfway across the courtyard without a touch of effort.

The other Amazons had looked on Clark with amusement before; now, they looked on him with fear.

Diana's expression shifted from surprise to immediate suspicion- she pulled the lasso tight about him, binding his arms down against his sides. From her grim expression, he knew that she would force him to speak to her queen.

* * *

"Tell us what you really are. Now." Hippolyta's voice was as stern and commanding as he had ever heard it.

In truth, Clark was terrified. He sat in the center of a dark room in the palace, the only illumination was hovering above him, emphasizing his sense of isolation. The golden lasso bound him completely, its length was coiled over him over and over again, keeping his arms immobile. His legs were free, but they were no use when he had been forced to kneel in submission.

_What just happened? How did I move the stone? How did Diana survive it? This can't be happening!_

"I don't…I already have, my name is Clark Kent and-"

Hippolyta's grip on the lasso tightened, burning him with its golden power. "Not your name, tell us what you are. You are no mortal man. You're something else."

"No, I- I don't know how I moved that stone today, I just grabbed it because I thought Diana was hurt."

"Don't try playing me for a fool, boy. You know of Diana's power. You thought a falling pillar could hurt her? She has lifted boulders since her baby teeth, and yet _you_ rushed to her rescue?"

Diana stood to the side of her mother, silent in the shadows. Her eyes were fixed on Clark's face, watching his expression. He appeared very concerned and confused about what had happened. In truth, Diana was upset by this new development- she had worked hard to introduce Clark to the other Amazons, and though it had taken much time, her sisters had come to accept him. Now, all her progress was undone.

"I wasn't thinking about her powers, I thought she was hurt."

"And in coming to her aid you have revealed yourself as a being beyond the prowess of a mortal man. How is it that you can resist the power of this lasso?" Hippolyta demanded.

Clark sighed heavily. How could he explain what he couldn't understand?

"I don't know. Please. I'm not lying, I just can't remember anything."

Diana broke her silence and finally spoke up. "Enough, mother. The man has not lied to us since waking in the Temple of Healing. His actions today were out of concern for myself and our sisters who might have been hurt by the colliding stones. Clark has revealed himself as a man of great power, but he has not revealed himself as a man of great evil."

Hippolyta considered her daughter's words. "When he first washed up on our shore, I placed the responsibility of this man on your shoulders for a reason Diana. You, who have never known the cruelty of man. Even with the revelation of his strength, his fate still remains in your hands. What say you, princess?"

Diana was silent for several long moments, deep in thought. "I would have him remain as he has been- bound by the lasso, and treated less as a prisoner than as a guest of our people. I will test his strength against mine, and work to draw out his memories. I have been remiss in that aspect, for which I apologize. I will gain the truth from him, of that you can be sure."

Hippolyta nodded to Diana, accepting her daughter's decision. The queen then turned steely eyes onto the man. "Fine, then. But know that every sister on this island has their eyes and arrows trained on you, Clark Kent."

Clark sighed heavily. "Yes, ma'am."


	15. Chapter 15

Diana stomped through the forest trail, firing rapid thoughts in and out of her mind, her emotions in more turmoil than she had ever thought possible. _Men, they are nothing but trouble!_

How could it be that Clark possessed such power? How had he hidden such abilities from her for so long? Diana scowled deeply in anger and shame- she was the blessed princess of the Amazons and Clark had just showed her as a fool. She had been brought into being to protect her people, and yet she had been tricked by this creature pretending feebleness on the end of her leash!

Clark was following after her, still bound by the golden lasso, his arms constricted so tightly as to remind him of a straight-jacket. But of course, the queen had taken every precaution in light of his new strength. He found himself heavily confused and rambling about the impossibility of what had happened at the temple site.

Diana pushed aside a frond and recalled what had happened at the temple site. The great stone pillar had fallen over her and she had absorbed the weight of it with the intent to split the pillar for her sisters from its underside. But she had not been given the chance- before she'd been able to line up the strike that would break the stone, it had been shoved off of her. The darkness from under the great stone had been torn away to reveal Clark standing over her, concern and terror written all over his face.

She had stood, not understanding, until the pieces came together. The uneasy expressions of her sisters had said so much. How had he gained such power? To have moved the pillar so easily, Clark's strength might even rival her own- but how could a thing be possible? Diana frowned deeply as she continued down the forest path.

"...I can't believe I did that. I wasn't thinking when it happened...I just did it."

Diana turned around to face Clark, who had been unable to stop speaking of the bizarre event since they had come to be alone once more. Diana had perhaps been too distracted to take much notice of his words. "What were you saying?"

They had reached the shore, Diana's intended destination, and so could finally speak of what had happened. Diana intended to drag out every last omission from him- no man would make a fool of her again.

Clark swallowed lightly. Where to begin? Once again he was at a loss for words on how to explain what had happened. Ever since he woke up on the island it had been one impossible thing after another. He was exhausted from trying to force his memory and the frustration of coming up empty.

"I was just saying that I don't understand what happened today."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

Diana shifted her weight, straightening her posture until her eyes were level with his. The revelation of Clark's strength had unnerved her for several reasons, but the most glaring was that she'd felt somehow betrayed by him. Ridiculous, she knew. And yet...

As she had lead the way through the forest, Diana had given strength to her original suspicion of the man. How could she not, when he may have been keeping this power under wraps during the weeks they'd spent in intimate time together? If Clark could match her in strength, what else was he hiding? What other deceits was the man planning and what horror was he capable of?

"I mean, how is it that you've gained a strength equal to my own? How long have you been harboring your power?"

Under Diana's unflinching stare, Clark felt a great guilt well up inside of him. The little boy inside the man twisted, somehow terrified at being caught but unsure how he had even broken the rules. He took a breath, trying to keep his voice even. He knew, bone deep, that if he revealed any guilt, Diana would pounce on him and tear him apart. "I don't know how it happened, Diana. I really have no idea."

The princess said nothing, but turned to walk forward across the sand, pulling Clark to follow her.

Diana walked perhaps a quarter mile further down the shore and paused when they reached an area of the beach peppered with rocks. They were large boulders of smooth gray stone, all varying in size and shape, and not far from where Clark had first been discovered. Diana sat atop the nearest stone and stared at Clark, her eyes hard once more.

As the princess of her people, Diana had grown into the role of being many things to many people. To her mother she was both a daughter and heir to the thrown; to all Amazons, she was a sister, a friend, a fellow warrior and in many ways, a symbol of their culture. As a royal warrior and a creature of the gods, Diana would put her people first without hesitation. Clark had come to mean a great deal to Diana, but he had exposed himself as a danger to the entire island.

_If ever a time comes where my hand is forced, Clark, you will know the wrath of a true Amazon warrior- but I pray that day never comes._

Clark stood awkwardly on the sand before her, bound by the lasso. "What are we doing out here?"

Diana looked out to the sea, relishing the cool breeze against her face for a moment. "I am thinking. I wish to test your strength, but can I trust you enough to unbind you? I suppose that I have no choice. I must accept the risk and let you go."

"The way you talk, you'd think I was a wild animal or something. Diana, please. I don't know how I moved that pillar today. I don't know if I can do something like that again or if I can do anything else." Clark shook his head. He knew Diana wouldn't believe him, she had no reason to, now.

"Even with Hestia's lasso forcing the truth from your lips, I cannot believe that you have no idea of your true strangth. You must know, since it is a part of you. Or perhaps you have forgotten?"

Clark sighed. "Diana, I don't know what to say. I don't know how it happened."

"Do you think you could do it again?" She asked.

In truth, Diana had been astounded by his feat, but not truly afraid as her sisters had been. That Clark was something more than mortal was an interesting development. Her view of him was changed with the revelation of his strength- he was more than just a man now, but what was he and how would their futures be shaped by the Fates?

Clark took a deep breath, resigned. He hated this, that Diana and the others would be suspicious of him now. He felt as if the world had somehow turned against him. In a way, it had. Everything he knew of himself was in question. "I don't know. Are you sure you want me to try?" He asked, quietly.

Diana drifted into the air between them and removed the lasso from him, allowing him to move freely. She did not even leave the end looped over his wrist. If this was to be a test of his true strength, of his true character, she had to let him go to see what we would choose to do to her. In a way, he was a wild animal- setting him free would reveal his true intent.

She hovered and then turned her eyes to the boulders in the sand. Clark watched as she pointed and frowned when she spoke. Without the lasso her words were only gibberish to him, though the noises she made sounded like something caught between a whistle and a hiss.

Diana gestured to a smaller boulder and said again, "That one, there. Lift it."

Her brows rose as Clark said something to her, some strange, garbled words that meant nothing to her ears.

Thankfully, even though they could not understand each other's words, they were able to understand each other.

"I'll try." Clark thought this test of Diana's was ridiculous- one bizarre incident and the entire island was on high alert, and now she wanted him to spend the day hefting rocks around the beach? He had no answers for Diana, only more questions. He had no idea how he had moved the pillar, it had to have been some freak accident that had happened and only made it seem as if he'd suddenly gained a power of strength.

He was becoming annoyed at the whole thing, but Clark would humor her if this was what Diana wanted so much.

_Clark, come this way. Clark, lift the boulder. Clark, stand on your head. Clark, do this, do that. Yeah, this is going to be a real fun day._

He knelt down before a large rock, though it was perhaps the smallest boulder of the group on the shore. He was able to grip the rock on each side and, he lifted the boulder, then dropped it out of surprise. "Whoa, how did-?"

Clark stared down at the boulder, at the hole in the sand that he'd pulled it from all too easily. His eyes were huge with shock and the panic of the unknown. "Diana, I don't know how I did that-"

Diana narrowed her eyes at him and threw the lasso over his arm so that they might speak once more. "What else can you do?"

Clark felt dazed, as if it was all a dream. How was it all possible? He was only a man!

"I have no idea. God, what am I?"

Diana released the air and planted her feet on the sand. "We can only wait until your memory returns."

Clark took a deep breath, feeling somewhat resigned. It all came back to his broken memory, and he was sure that he would have remembered if he could do such amazing things.

_This is impossible- what's happening to me?!_

Clark frowned- his memory was a sore point to his pride. "My memory. Right. And what do we do until then?"

Diana pointed to the nest of boulders. "We will test you. Now, lift the bigger one."

* * *

Clark could only stare down at his shadow in the sand, amazed and confused. He was holding a great boulder up above his head, and yet its weight was nothing to him. The shadow was not lying- the image he saw was of a man, both arms raised to support a boulder which likely could be measured in tons.

He shook his head and tossed the boulder aside. The great rock landed in the water, sending up great waves of force. So. The boulder truly was as heavy as it looked, and yet...

"This is all impossible- I have to be dreaming. Maybe this whole thing has been a dream- none of this can be real. I'm probably in a coma somewhere, or-"

"Do not bother trying to rationalize this, Clark. You know this is real." Diana called down to him.

Clark looked up to see Diana's form hovering perhaps thirty feet above him, safely out of the way of the boulders he'd been tossing aside for the better part of the hour. Clark huffed at her. "Maybe you're used to this, but I'm not. I don't want this. Everyone thought I was dangerous before, but now I really am and I have no idea how it's happened."

Diana drifted down to him. "I am with you, Clark. We are all curious as to why you've changed. Perhaps this is something to do with the magic of Themyscira, or perhaps it is a game of the gods."

Clark scowled and crossed his arms, wary of touching Diana now- there was no telling how strong he was, and he didn't want to find out how much force it would take to hurt her. "If this is a game to them, I'm not playing- I could really hurt someone, you know that's the last thing I want to do."

Diana reached forward and smoothed her palms down his shoulders until she took his hands into her own. "I know that you have a gentle nature, Clark, as do I. But you have displayed a power of strength nearing my own. My queen has allowed me to test your power against my own, and I do not intend to disappoint her."

There was some hint in Diana's words that should have warned Clark, but once again, Diana was too quick for him.

Between blinks, Diana had flipped Clark and pinned him, face down, in the sand.

Clark struggled beneath her, but Diana used her strength to keep him on the ground. She took measure of the force building within him, and raised her brows at the power it was taking to hold him down.

Then, something amazing happened.

Clark was able to throw her off of him- Diana had never been bested by an equal before.

She remained on her back in the sand, her eyes following Clark's movements as he came forward. "Diana, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

An exhilarated thrill was building in Diana's chest, the answer to her competitive spirit's prayers- a player of equal strength!

Diana rose into the air, above Clark. Her eyes were bright with excitement, with the playful rage of a warrior's want to wrestle and spar. "Come, Clark, do not apologize for anything, for I assure you that I will not."

Her foot flew into Clark's face- he barely blinked as it connected. Diana snarled and kicked at his stomach. Clark's hands latched onto her ankle, and he smiled at her, catching on to the game. "If this is what you want, princess."

Diana's eyes widened as Clark pulled her from the air, slamming her down into the sand. He was on her a moment later, holding her down as she had to him. They wrestled, both fierce and playful, like young pups honing their skills.

Diana squirmed out of his hold, kicking him away until she could reach for the air once more.

_Great Hera, he is as strong as I am! What sorcery has given him such power? In strength alone, we may be a match, but he couldn't possibly..._

Diana winked at Clark, teasing him, and then began to fly her fastest down the shoreline. Her plan was to bait him into coming after her as a secret test of his speed. She had been blessed by Hermes, but the god wouldn't share his gift twice, would he?

_I'll fly to the sandbar and then back to him, just to see how far he's come, but I-_

Diana never finished the thought, as her lasso was pulled taut, and she was pulled back with it. She lost control and fell. For the first time in her life, Diana fell.

When Clark reached the shallow crater she'd made on the beach, Diana was spitting sand and pulling hermit crabs from her skirt's hem. She glared up at him and then stood up. "I suppose you're very proud of yourself."

He shrugged, even as his heart was still pounding from their mock-battle. "No, I'm not proud. I don't think I've wrestled with a girl since I was a kid. Lana, that was her name. I think when you kicked me you knocked a few memories loose. I...grew up on a farm. Kansas. Lana was by best friend growing up. She lived next door and...I'm still piecing it together."

Diana brushed the clinging grits of sand off her her tunic and glared at him.

_Such power bestowed to such a gentle man- but what does it mean? Why would the gods give such power and keep his memories hidden? Athena, please, unveil your intentions!_

"Are you all right?" Clark asked. Diana was staring at him with a strange expression of anger and wonder. He hoped that she wasn't hurt- he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he'd hurt a woman. They might have been playing at Diana's insistence, but he could recall a distant memory of being warned not to play so rough with girls.

Clark held out his hand for Diana but she lifted into the air once more, out of his reach.

"I'm fine, Clark Kent, just fine. I'm glad that you enjoyed this test of your strength, for I am sure that the next test you will not."

Clark had a feeling he was in for one hell of a day.


	16. Conquering the Sky

It was a new, infuriating thing to be beaten, bested, by a man on one's own soil- especially infuriating when the man has the audacity, the sheer gall, to pretend as if he was still unaware of the reason for his newfound power. Diana was not amused as she lead Clark to the bluffs; she was, in fact, seething just under the cool veneer of royal calm. She, the blessed favorite of the Olympic pantheon, brought into being for the protection and glory of the Amazons.

_Demeter, blessed mother of the harvest, I beg you grant me the patience not to tear the man apart- he gloats without knowledge of my anger, his broken memory hides the reason for his power...but if he does not stop talking I will kick his teeth in!_

"...I mean, it has to be something on the island that's done this to me, some Themysciran magic. I can't believe I survived playing with you, let alone actually won!"

Diana narrowed her eyes and turned on him. "You did not win anything, Clark Kent. I wanted to test your mettle and you did not disappoint- if I had wanted to truly hurt you, trust me, you would be in pieces scattered on the shore."

Clark took a step back. He had seen Diana suspicious and tense before, but she was angry now. "Diana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. And the island can't just make you so powerful, it must be something else. Perhaps something in you that has made you this way. My queen has allowed me my wish to test your strength against my own, but if you think I will stop with a spar in the sand, you are wrong."

Diana turned back to her move toward the bluffs, high jagged cliffs that rose from the waves. She was moving with such purpose that Clark was practically being dragged behind her. Finally, she reached the highest ledge and turned to him. Clark swallowed. The spark in her eye rarely meant anything good was in store for him.

Diana looked out over the endless ocean and breathed in the salted breeze. She fixed her gaze onto Clark, and hoped that he cold not detect the hint of excitement she felt at this mischievous bit of revenge. As princess, she so rarely had a chance to indulge her more playful side.

"Jump."

_No. No, no, no. She can't possibly mean..._

"What? No way."

Diana shook her head. The winds were strong there on the cliffs, the rush of the waves below them was a loud constant. A part of her was enjoying hs fear, her wounded pride demanded his humiliation. Still the larger part of her was more curious. Was Clark like her, blessed with all the power and the flight of the gods? If he was, then he would truly be her equal, he would be her match in every way. Diana could not live without knowing if he and she were meant to unite in the truest sense.

"Do it. I have to know."

Clark pulled at the lasso knotted on his arm, true fear coming over him. He took a step back, but Diana held fast to the rope that bound him. Even as strong as he had become, Clark could not resist its power. "You're crazy if you think I'm jumping off this cliff. I'm telling you, there is no way in hell."

Diana took a step forward as he took a step back. "What are you afraid of? If you can't fly, I promise that I'll catch you and we'll never try this again."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll save you the trouble: we're not doing this at all."

"I tire of your waffling, Clark Kent. Whether by your wish or not, you will know the air."

Diana lifted into the wind and pulled the lasso, dragging Clark off the high ledge.

She hovered, laughing as Clark cursed her name while he fell. Down, down, until...he wasn't falling.

Diana felt robbed of her mind, her speech, as she watched Clark hovering on his own. He was so far below her, floating just above the waves, but it was clear that he was rising on the air- clumsily, unsteadily, but the man was rising on conquered wind!

_My Lord Hermes, you have gifted another..._

Clark rose, then dropped, but then rose up to her level in the air. He climbed the wind, stumbling like a newborn foal, gaining confidence and strength with every passing moment. The man rose higher, higher still until they faced each other nearly one hundred feet above the waves, drifting in the wind.

Diana and Clark stared at each other, shocked and amazed. The princess was robbed of Athena's wisdom, for she could think of nothing to say, no question to ask of him. It was truly stunning to her, how quickly things had changed between them; the man had moved from being a distrusted prisoner of the island to being a creature of equal power. Diana was no longer alone in the world. _Clark, how is this possible? You and I, we are matched in every way..._

_Oh my God, how is this possible?! It can't be real, but I know it is- this is amazing, terrifying! This is what Diana has been able to do all this time? This is...this is wonderful! I can't believe this is happening!_

Clark looked into the beautiful, shocked face of this woman who was so much to him; his friend, his tormentor. He wanted to kiss her, and more, but their day so far had not been about the subtle romance that they had been building, it had been about the very spirit of competition. In his time amoung the Amazons, Clark had come to learn that the only way to gain respect was by earning it through competition. Diana had forced him to wrestle with her on the beach- now it was his turn to challenge in the skies.

_Ah, now there's a thought_. Clark smiled wickedly, "Payback time, princess."

He wasn't sure where the knowledge came from, or even how any of it was possible, but Clark's mind was filled with mischief. After all Diana had put him through, it seemed that he finally, finally, had an opportunity to give some back. He was damned if he was going to waste it.

Clark flew off, dragging a shocked Diana along with him. He felt her knotted lasso cutting into his arm as she pulled against him from the other end of the rope, but Clark ignored the light pain and pressed forward into the wind. It was amazing, this sensation. And alarmingly familiar- but how could he be familiar with this speed? This glorious freedom of flight? The wind whipped through his hair and over his body, faster and faster.

The pure joy of flight was tearing through him, and Clark didn't stifle the burst of laughter that errupted from him. He screamed out this wild happiness as he shot through the air, higher and faster than he'd ever thought possible. It was all freedom and terror and a powerful, fierce thrill.

Clark glanced back over his shoulder to see the island, all of Themyscira, shrink below him as he pushed against the air, higher, high into the clouds. In losing himself to the flight, Clark had somehow forgotten that Diana was trailing behind him, bound by the lasso. For her part, the princess had had enough, and she would be damned if she wouldn't remind Clark just whose sky it was he was flying in.

* * *

_This is amazing! It's all so beautiful! I'm alive, I'm a-?!_

Suddenly, Clark was jerked hard, painfully halted by the lasso. He felt dizzy, as if he'd just run head first into a brick wall.

He fell from the sky, a shot bird. Distantly, he felt arms rise to cradle him in a strong embrace. Diana's voice was coming from far away. Clark shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He blinked and realized that the princess was carrying him, and that she was drifting back to the shore.

Diana looked down at him and smiled wryly. "So you can fly. Don't try to escape again, Clark. You may have the power of a god, but you are still my responsibility." They landed on the sand and Diana went so far as to kiss Clark on the cheek as he stood unsteadily on solid land once more.

Clark massaged his temples, feeling another migraine coming on. He lifted his hand, surprised to see that the lasso had cut into his forearm- Diana had pulled him back so hard that the rope had cut him. He shook his head. The cut would heal easily enough, but it was clear that the woman wouldn't tolerate him testing his limits so boldly again.

"I can fly, I'm as strong as you-"

"You're _almost_ as strong as I am," Diana cut in, crossing her arms. She raised her brow at him, smiling, and Clark had to concede.

"Right, but why is this happening? What's happened to me that today of all days, I'm able to do all these things?"

"We do not know why- I only wanted to test the limits of your abilities. The reason for their being is another matter." Diana shrugged.

Clark sighed lightly. The sunlight was making his headache much worse. "So until we know why I've changed, you're just going to keep me on this leash?"

Diana nodded. "Yes. It is the only way we can speak, but now that I know what you're capable of, I can't afford to let you out of my sight for even a moment."

Despite the amazing things that he had just done and his growing headache, Clark couldn't resist looking Diana up and down. It had become a game of banter between them, "Is that a promise?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. She pretended otherwise, but Diana enjoyed the game as much as Clark did. "Unfortunately for me, yes it is."


	17. Chapter 17

"He is powerful, my queen, yet unrefined in combat. Clark also shares the gift of Hermes."

Hippolyta remained calm in the face of the news that Diana had just delivered, though it was something of a struggle. That the man, delivered to them from the sea, had gained such power in a day...well, for all the wisdom Hippolyta possessed, she was unsure now how to proceed. The man was far removed now from her original perception of his docile nature.

Her grip tightened slightly on her regal staff. As a queen, her priority was the future of her people; as a mother, her only concern was for her daughter. "And the man himself, how has he behaved in the face of this sudden power?"

Diana knew what her mother was truly asking of her. Even while Hippolyta and the other Amazons had come to accept and even appreciate Clark's gentle ways, the fear of a possible violent deceit had remained just beneath their tentative offers of friendship. Diana herself was unsure what to make of the prospect of a man whose strength matched that of the monster Heracles.

"His personality is unchanged, my queen. Clark has not revealed any intent to do us harm, and he is not able to lie under pain of Hestia's fire. He had no knowledge of his power- or, if he did, it was his memory loss that robbed him of such knowledge."

"Then he may have possessed such power all this time without even remembering it?"

Diana nodded. "I believe it to be so, mother. Until today, Clark has had no need to exert his strength- perhaps he has remained in practice of disguising his power while in his world. What happened at the temple site was pure reaction, he appeared shocked at his feat of strength. I assure you, I questioned him for hours and Clark was unable to create any falsehood. His fragmented memory is recovering but large pieces still remain unclear."

Hippolyta thought on everything Diana had told her. More than any sister on Themyscira, more even than her oldest friend Philipus, Hippolyta trusted in Diana. Her daughter had been gifted by Olympus, but she was of Hippolyta's blood, the deepest bond. Even when being mischievous, Diana had never shown herself to be vindictive or a liar- and Hippolyta trusted that Diana was not lying to her now, not now when the future of the Amazons hinged on the actions of the man who had come from the outside world.

Hippolyta rose from her throne and gestured for Diana to follow her out of the hall. Though she was queen and so spent much of her time in the palace, Hippolyta was the first Amazon. She craved the contests and time spent in nature as strongly as any of her sisters. Hippolyta pushed open the bronze gate that lead out to the palace garden, leading Diana outside.

"It's a nice night," Diana commented as she followed her mother. When she was younger, Hippolyta, Mala, Philipus, Cydippe and she would come out at night to observe the stars, tracking constellations. She had been a mere slip of a girl, and so happy to have been included- she had felt like a real woman, then. But she had not been a girl in over a thousand years, she realized.

Hippolyta nodded. The air was crisp, the sky was clear, with the stars and moon casting silver light down over the island. "Yes, the gods have blessed us beyond what we deserve. The outside world was a violent place, Diana, though I am curious as to the changes that have taken place since we left it behind."

Diana nodded as they strolled a path through the massive garden. Great stone monuments errected in honor of their gods loomed above them, surrounded by a riot of colors blooming on the vine, fruit and berries swollen and ripe. Lit torches were peppered throughout the garden, lighting their path. "Clark has explained what he remembers to me- cities thrive all over the world, though there are still rural areas, farmlands. He said that there are machines that give out the answer to any question one might ask- that the answers come through a glass screen, and that humans can travel great distances in beautiful steel carriages."

Hippolyta smiled at Diana's enthusiasm as she'd spoken of the things Clark had told her. "You sound like an excited little girl. But tell me, Diana, what else? What else of the outside world?"

"Oh, so many things- machines that house currency like small treasuries throughout his city. Buildings that reach the sky. Great steel bridges that span between islands and the mainland. A marketplace that sells millions of books and all other kinds of goods."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "Millions of books and buildings as tall as the sky, just think of it...I want you to see those things, Diana."

"Mother?"

"Not until the man regains his full memory, of course, but when he does and you take him back, I want you to know the world."

Diana raised her brows. "You mean for me to...stay in the outside world?"

Hippolyta raised her hands and laughed. "Not as a banishment, daughter! No, no. I only mean that you might want to stay on and explore for a time, so that you might return and share your knowledge with the rest of us. You are the only one who can take him back, though he can fly now as you can, he would not be able to find his way back without your guidance. Perhaps Clark might like to guide you through his world as you have guided him through ours."

"I have thought of exploring his world, the things he's told me sound too amazing to be true." Diana said. It was a wonderful thing to reveal her own longing for a glimpse of the outside. Just by speaking of the New and Different, Clark had tempted her curiosity beyond all measure. Diana was hungry for a world beyond what she had always known.

"Yes, the outside world was amazing and beautiful and glorious, but not without its dangers." Hippolyta sighed lightly and plucked a flower off it's vine, and then proceeded to selectively pick off the soft petals. "You know what we suffered for trusting the word of man, but many of us have come to realize that Heracles acted only after being goaded into violence by Ares. Still, the whispering influence of the Deceiver does not excuse what his men did to us. Though Clark has shown himself to be gentle and kind, the other men you encounter will not be so docile. It is my greatest fear that a new Heracles may come upon you."

Diana nodded. "That is a fear of my own, mother. I was suspicious of Clark for several days before I was able to trust him. And I do trust him. I believe that when we go into his world he will be a great asset to me, both in adapting to the ways of his people and as an ally in my safety. He...Clark cares for me, mother. I do not believe he will hurt me."

"I knew that you two shared an infatuation, how could you not? He is very handsome and you...well, Aphrodite's blessings run deep in you. But you truly trust him as a friend and lover?" Hippolyta could not help but cringe inwardly at the last word uttered- she was not naive, but Diana was her daughter, and the thought of her child, her baby, sharing passion with a man filled her with anxiety and a fierce urge to interfere.

Diana blushed and looked away from Hippolyta. "Mother! We have not- what I mean is that I would not allow such a thing. Artemis and some of the other Bana suggested using him as a stallion for the island."

Hippolyta laughed. "I am not surprised, our sisters of the Bana tribe were content to use men for breeding when they roamed the desert."

"Artemis told me of the practice but I refused to allow her to do the same with Clark."

Hippolyta nudged her, "Saving him for yourself?"

Diana laughed. "No, I just refuse to let Clark enjoy his stay here so much- after a steady stream of women visiting him at night, he would never wish to leave!"

The two women laughed, despite everything.

"You know, Diana, while I have been suspicious of the man, I am glad that you and he share a good rapport. I have seen his attentions on you, I only hope that he remains a loyal friend on his return to the world."

"I hope so as well- I will be lost without him, though he has promised to help me." Diana paused. "I tested his strength against my own on the shore, mother. He may be as powerful as me, though as I told you, his skill is unrefined. Clark refused to truly fight me, and I doubt that he even knows how to fight. We wrestled, like wolf pups, only playing. His is raw power, and he doesn't know its source."

"A match to your strength, your flight. Where did this man come from?" Hippolyta wondered.

"Though they have not answered us, the gods know of him- Lady Aphrodite came to me not too long ago, urging me to trust my heart on Clark. Also, my mirror has spoken to me."

"Ah, yes. It if the prerogative of Olympus to taunt us with hints and backward clues, never direct answers. Tell me, Diana, where is Clark now?" The queen asked.

Diana cringed at the question. "He...he's in my bedchamber."

"What?!"

"Clark is in my-"

"I heard you, Diana, but why is he in your rooms? What business does he have there this night, and why is he not in the dungeon?"

Diana sighed lightly. "It happened while I was questioning him after he learned that he could fly. The migraine hit him hard on the way back to the palace, so hard that he could barely move. Epione gave him the flowers in his tea, when I left him he was resting."

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes. "Let's hope that's all he's been doing in your bedchamber."

* * *

Diana drifted over her balcony and into her bedchamber. The lamps had been turned down, leaving the interior room dimly lit. The figure laying on her bed was outlined in shadow, unmoving but for the slow rise and fall of his chest. She landed lightly and stepped in closer to the bed, curious all over again. She had only seen Clark sleep after his initial discovery on the shore.

The migraine had come over him so quickly and so painfully that Diana had had to bring Clark into the palace from the shore. No time had been wasted in summoning Epione, who had given him the tea meant to help his sleep. The healer had stored a special brew for his headaches, steeping the tea with the petals of the flower that was an aid for pain.

Clark had been grateful for her help, even managing to thank the healer through his pain. "Thank you, Epione. This tea is a godsend."

Epione smiled wryly as he sipped the tea and cradled his aching head in his hands. When she spoke, her voice was deliberately soft. "Just sip it slowly, man. It is strong, you may sleep deeply for hours."

Clark smiled, though even the smallest movement of his head seemed to aggravate the ache. "I'll drink the whole jug right now if it gets rid of this migraine."

"What were you doing to bring on this pain?"

Diana stepped forward to answer for him. "We were sparring on the beach and perhaps he overexerted himself. I will watch over him tonight, Epione."

After Epione had left them, shortly after their final exchange, Clark turned to Diana. "Why didn't you tell her the truth about what happened?"

Diana chose her words carefully. "The news of your power has been shared only with a small, select group. Epione is our chief healer, and though I trust her with my life, I cannot allow the truth to run rampant throughout the island. There is no telling what panic may errupt if it is learned that another male demi-god has come to Themyscira."

Clark frowned slightly. His head was buzzing from the tea's medicinal effect, bringing the gray shroud of sleep over his mind. He yawned, but pressed on. "I don't want anyone to be afraid of me. Diana, what do you mean another demi-god? Was there someone before me?"

Diana noticed the effect of the tea on him; it wouldn't be another minute before Clark would be asleep. She shook her head at his question and placed her hands on his chest, backing him toward her bed. "That is not your concern, Clark Kent." She pushed him lightly, and he sat back on the soft bed. "Lay down and let the tea heal your aching mind. When you awake, I pray that you will remember more of your world, so that I may guide you back."

Clark laid down, feeling his head spin slightly. Her large bed was much better than his pallet in the dungeon, and the room smelled of Diana. Her scent enveloped him, coming over him, a veil of warmth that was very welcome.

Diana stood over him, watching him as he slept. He had been asleep all day and well into the evening, hardly moving from where Diana had left him earlier that afternoon.

It was a strange urge that came over her, but Diana did not try to deny it. She moved forward and sat down on the bed beside him. Perhaps it was the hint of Aphrodite, Diana was not sure, but she leaned down and kissed Clark's temple, then his cheek and then, lightly, she pressed her lips against his.

When she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Sleep well, Clark, and heal your mind so that you and I may unite in the outside world. We're so close."

She could only hope that her words would have some magical effect in the night.


	18. Memory's Return

He was falling through a gray haze of nothingness; it was a storm of rumbling thunder and sharp, stinging lightning. He fell, panicking, kicking his legs and waving his arms as he tumbled through space, confused and terrified.

The thunder crashed again, rattling his skull with the roar of it. He clasped his hands over his ears and screamed in pain, still falling and tumbling out of control. All at once, the thunder was in his mind, roaring within his body. It was a raging storm in his mind, the force of it forming words, forming sentences, forming scenes of memory that were stitching together, weaving a story in his mind that had been left forgotten for weeks...

"I'm sorry I left you, Lois."

"How could you leave us like that? I moved on. So did the rest of us. That's why I wrote it. The world doesn't need a savior. And neither do I."

"You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but every day I hear people crying for one."

"Richard. He's a pilot. He takes me up all the time."

"Not like this."

"You took away five years of my life. I'm just returning the favor! So long, Superman!"

A bolt of lightning speared through his mind, and all at once, Clark Kent was awake.

* * *

Once Clark had found Diana by searching through the walls of the palace, the man wasted no time in rushing through the doors of the room she'd been sharing with her friend. He pushed his way inside and tossed the golden lasso into Diana's hands so that she might understand his urgency.

"I have to leave, now!"

Diana looked up from the game she had been playing with Clio, a small boardgame of strategy, very similar to the game of chess. With Clark asleep in her bed, she had taken to wandering the palace in search of an empty room when her friend had called her in for a game.

But he had just barged into the scribe's private study, clearly in a state of great distress. He had not even touched his feet to the ground, he was hovering in aggitation, much the same way as Diana did when a serious matter was on her mind.

The princess frowned as she and Clio stood, unaware of his inner turmoil.

"What's the matter, Clark?"

Clark dropped out of the air and began pacing, anxiety written into every line on his face. "It's...my memory, it's back, Diana, all of it!"

Diana felt a surge of tension rush through her as she recalled the many words she'd shared with her mother over this occasion. She'd feared that Clark would be a different man altogether once his true person came through. She swallowed and eased her body into a subtle fighting stance- she had no wish to fight her friend, but her duty was to her people's safety.

The Amazons shared the singular concern over the man. Beside her, Clio adopted the same battle-stance.

Diana searched his eyes for malice as he stepped closer to her. "Are you yourself?"

Distantly, Clark was aware of what Diana was asking him, but what did that matter in the face of his realization? He had been on the island for weeks- his last memory was of pushing Luthor's island of Kryptonite into space, and then he had woken up surrounded by so many strong, beautiful women. He had to get back to find out what had happened to Metropolis, to Lois, Jimmy, Richard and his mother. Being gone so long, he felt sure they must have thought him dead.

"What?" Clark reached forward and put his hands over hers. "Diana, please. Listen to me, I have to go- I must have fainted and wound up here, I don't know. But I have to get to my world- now, tonight."

Diana felt her pulse quicken; with the speed of Hermes, her life had taken on another turn. With the return of Clark's memory, the time had come for Diana to embrace the truth: that she would leave her home, and her family, behind for the outside world.

Eyes softening, Diana turned her hands over in his, squeezing them reassuringly. "I understand your eagerness, but I must lead you. You would not survive the storm if you tried to fly out on your own. Clark, we must inform my mother."

Diana turned to her scribe sister. The time for games had ended. "Clio, please, ready the queen for an audience."

* * *

Clio hurriedly left the study to find her queen and inform her of what had happened, leaving Diana and Clark alone in the room. Diana took a breath. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, questions about his world, his family...but Athena whispered that there was one question that should be placed above all others.

She put her hand over his shoulder to stop his pacing. "Now that you remember yourself, I have to know what you are."

Clark frowned at her, his focus still with the urgency to get back to his world. "What are you talking about, you know who I am."

The woman shook her head. "Do I? Or do I know only a fragment of the true man? Tell me how you possess the gifts of the gods."

_Oh, great._

Clark sighed and graced her with a tired smile. His life was a complicated one, in fact it was more complicated than most.

"It's a long story."

Diana smirked at him. "I am an immortal, Clark. I have time enough to hear the story of the ages."

* * *

"...and he came to the earth, a child of the stars with the gifts of Olympus." Diana finished relating Clark's story to her mother's rapt attention.

Clark found himself pacing back and forth as Diana told her mother all that he'd told her, but he found that he couldn't take it any longer. The story of his life wasn't important now, not now when he had to get back to his world, to right the many wrongs of Luthor and reclaim his place as the protector of Metropolis and the world.

He stepped toward the throne. "Queen Hippolyta, please, I have to go back. I have to know if my people are safe."

Hippolyta raised thin black brows at his urgency. "I can see you are eager to return, Clark, and now that you have regained yourself we will not keep you from the people missing you." The queen then turned to her daughter. "Diana, it seems the time has come. Ready yourself for the journey to the outside world. It is you who will lead Clark from the island."

Diana bowed to the queen, thrills of fear rushing through her body. "Yes, mother."

* * *

It had come- the day, the hour, the minute that Diana would leave her home behind and venture into the world outside all she had ever known. She was in her bedchamber once more, packing a large satchel with sandals and clothing for the journey. It had finally come, her destiny was upon her.

Clark had come from the stars and washed upon the shores of Themyscira on her birthday; he was the key to learning her purpose, the reason behind her creation by the gods.

Diana hesitated, but then looked to her collection of weapons. She trusted Clark, but there was no telling what she would face once she had crossed the protection she'd lived under all her life. Quickly, she rolled a pair of daggers and a hand axe into a skin of leather, shoving it into her bag. She would prefer her broadsword or the spear, but Clark was anxious to leave within the next few moments. He had family and friends that had been missing him; it would be the very spirit of selfishness to keep him from them any longer.

"It's about time that you left the nest."

Her mirrored self waved at her, a strange expression of pride coming over its face.

Diana looked into the mirror. "Thank you for everything. I think I'll miss you when I leave."

Her flected self shook her head. "We've no time for that now, princess. You must go. If you listen, you'll hear destiny calling."

Diana ignored the tears in her eyes as she ran out to the courtyard where Clark and her mother were waiting.

It hit her, then. There would be no official ceremony, no festival marking their departure. Diana would not even have the time to tell her sisters goodbye. The prospect of separation was already so painful, but what choice did Diana have? The call of destiny was too loud for her to ignore for the sake of fear.

Hippolyta turned to see Diana approach them, and she held out a bundle for her. "Take this, Diana. For the outside world to know you on sight as you step forward, the champion of Athena, the princess of Themyscira."

Diana knew what the gift was, the emblem of her birthright, the signal of her calling. "Thank you, mother. I don't know when-"

Hippolyta took her into her embrace. When she spoke, Diana was startled to hear her mother's voice heavy with sorrow. "Diana, my love, please. It's time, and if you do not go forward now, I will never allow you another chance to leave the island for my own heart. It is your destiny to go now, and return this man to his world, his people. Go, Diana, go now and triumph for us."

Diana swallowed her upset and squared her shoulders once her mother released her. There would be time for tears later- Diana would not face the new world as a crying mess. "Yes, my queen." Diana turned her attention to Clark, this strange man who had come to represent a new era in the long history of the Amazons. "Clark, I am ready."

He'd been standing off to the side, trying to give the mother and daughter the respect and privacy they deserved. Guilt twisted inside of him; if he hadn't come here, Diana and Hippolyta would not be forced apart. The women parted, composing themselves, uncomfortable with being seen so vulnerable.

To the surprise of all, Clark stepped forward to Hippolyta and put his arms around her lithe frame. "I promise you I'll protect her."

Hippolyta seemed surprised by his embrace, but she in turn put her arms around his waist to hug him. She would fall upon her sword before admitting it out loud, but Hippolyta felt she would miss this gentle, curious man. When they parted, she held his eyes with her own. "Diana is a child of Olympus- if anything, she will be protecting _you_."

He smiled at the queen and bowed to her in respect. "Yes, ma'am."

It was time- they all felt it.

Clark lifted into the air first. Diana hesitated only for a moment, looking back at her mother, but the champion found her strength, and then moved in the air to fly by Clark's side.

They lifted, higher and higher into the air, flying into the protective storm surrounding the island. Diana moved into the lead, holding the lasso that joined them. If they became separated, Clark would be lost, and she could not allow that.

All at once, the skies began to clear, Diana and Clark tumbled out into the fresh air, revealing an open ocean.

It was done. They were in Man's World.


	19. Metropolis

After tumbling out of the chaos, Clark and Diana hovered in the air as they regained their bearings. The storm was set as a protection over Themyscira, and it had never before been breached.

Diana's eyes took in the new sky and the new ocean. They looked like the same sky and ocean she had known all her life, but the air smelled differently, the wind felt differently against her skin. It was still dark, but Diana could sense the change without the benefit of sunlight.

_It's happened. I'm in the outside._

To her left, Clark was squinting his eyes off to the distance, though what he could see, Diana had no idea. He turned to her. "Diana, I think I know where we are, and it's a long way back to my city. If you can't fly fast enough, I can carry you."

At the words, she glared at him. "Just because we are in your world now does not mean that I will fall before the rule of man!"

Clark rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're going to be a real joy to have around, aren't you? Fine. If you don't want me to carry you, then just follow me- if you can!"

Clark flew off, much fast than Diana had thought it possible to fly. Within her, Hermes surged forward, not to be outdone by the arrogant man. She chased him across the ocean, halfway around the world.

* * *

They flew in, low and fast.

As far as he could see, there was no monumental damage done to the city outside of what he'd seen on his last day fighting against Luthor. His apartment building still stood, and he could make out the familiar silhouette of the Daily Planet against the Metropolis skyline.

_So the city has been safe while I've been gone- but what happened to Lois and Luthor?_

His curiosity was clawing at him, driving him to fly faster, harder against the wind, but he'd held back his full speed for Diana. The gravity of her situation was not lost on him- this was the first time that she'd ever been turned loose into the world, he couldn't rush her due to his own impatience.

When he'd first left Smallville, he'd been the same way; curious and awed by the big city. Well, the whole world was Diana's big city now, and he'd be damned if he would rush her along when her eyes were so dazzled by the experience of her first day in the outside.

Still, they couldn't stop for her to drop low in the air to examine every billboard and building. There would be plenty of time for that in the morning.

Clark lead the way easily, with Diana trailing after him on the other end of the lasso that joined them. He landed on the balcony of his apartment and opened the sliding door, pausing just inside to let Diana follow him. Ever the gentleman, he closed the door behind her. There was a strange moment as they both stood in the dark, motionless and unsure what to do next.

For Clark, there was the elemental strangeness of being away from this place for so long, only to return as something of a new man with a guest by his side. He'd been away from the Earth for years, and had only spent a few days back before ending up in Themyscira.

"We must light a torch." Diana said, breaking into his thoughts.

_A torch...how will she be able to adjust to my world?_

Clark cleared his throat and crossed his living room to the light switch. He flicked it, bringing on the overhead light. Diana looked up and smiled, enchanted by the simple fixture. She followed Clark and tried the lightswitch herself, flicking it several times.

"You're welcome to anything you see here, but I have some things I need to look into." Clark said, edging toward his dormant laptop.

If Diana heard Clark, she did not acknowledge him for her fascination with the lights. Clark shook his head and moved to his desk. He furrowed his brow to see the light layer of dust that had collected on the surface of his desk and the keyboard of his computer.

His plan was a simple one, to learn the aftermath of Luthor's plot. As his computer gained power and a connection to the Internet, Clark could feel his chest tighten with anxiety.

He swallowed and entered _Metropolis_ into the search bar.

Clark's eyes swept over Lois's webpage dedicated to the city, noting the date of her latest entry. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe and sound. He read on, only to find that, once again, Superman was nowhere to be found after foiling Lex Luthor's plan to raise a nation from a single shard of Kryptonite.

_'After a two-month search effort...' wait, I've been gone over two months?!_

Clark gasped, choking on the dust in the air. He coughed, raising Diana's attention. "Are you all right, Clark?"

With an effort, he cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm fine. I've been gone on vacation for over two months!" He stood up and began to pace lightly, thinking of a way to reassemble his life, both as Superman and as Clark Kent. "All right, let me think, let me think. I have to call my mother and then I have to find a way to explain where I've been all this time." He glanced across the apartment to the kitchen, where Diana was examining a jar of peanut butter. "And you...what am I going to do with you? Diana, can you just...?"

Diana had opened his freezer and found a carton of ice cream, not noticing Clark's agitation.

He shook his head. By rights, he should be playing the generous host, fixing her a meal, a hot shower, setting her in the bedroom...and he would do everything he could for her, but at the moment he was a bit tied up.

_Think, think...how can I explain...?_

Clark shook his head. First things first. He took his phone and dialed Smallville.

Unmindful of Clark's upset, Diana dipped her fingers into the strange substance she'd found in the machine with the cold interior. It was a soft brown color, and very cold. She brought it to her nose and picked up the faintest hint of cocoa. She licked her fingertips and smiled. This...this _thing_ she'd tasted was sweet, ice-cold chocolate!

She took more of the treat into her mouth, distantly eavesdropping on Clark as he was talking into another of his machines. Machines, machines, there were so many of them in his home.

"Yes, Ma, it's me...I know, I'm so sorry, you have no idea! It's a long story and no one will believe me if I told. They did? I don't know what I'll tell them. I know a friend who might help me with an alibi, now that I think about it. All right, I love you too. Yes ma'am."

Clark set the device aside and turned back to Diana, only to find her curious hands dipping fully into a carton of ice cream. Yes, he really should stay and make her a meal- but he had more pressing matters at hand.

"I don't know what I should do with you, Diana. You can stay here, of course, but what am I going to do..."

He speared his fingers through his hair, frustrated and unsure. He hated uncertainty, it was such a useless emotion. "Diana, I'm going to go check on some things and I need you to stay here."

She frowned at him. "Here?"

"Yes, just stay in the apartment, please. I'll be back in about an hour. When I come back, we can figure out what to do now that you're here."

She stood from the stool she'd been perched on. "But what about you? It could be dangerous."

He shook his head. "Not where I'm going. I'm just going to see an old friend for a little help with some... paperwork. It's nothing to worry about." He glanced into the kitchen- plenty of passed expiration dates stared back at him. "And I'll get some food while I'm out."

Diana felt her stomach rumble slightly, and she smiled. "This," she said, showing him the now near-empty carton. "Please, bring more of this."

Clark laughed, thankful for the ease in his tension. "For you, I'll bring back every flavor."

A strange silence hung between them for a moment, but Clark moved forward and kissed Diana softly on the lips. Things had changed very quickly between them, and he wasn't sure how they would deal with those changes just yet...but this was something that he wanted to stay the same.

* * *

True to his word, Clark glided into his apartment from the balcony doors one hour after his hasty departure. He was much more relaxed, the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He'd been smiling to think of how he would teach Diana about his world, though he had no idea where he would start.

As he'd been shopping, he'd picked up a few things for her to wear- the Grecian style tunic dresses she'd always been wearing would drawn too much attention, and the idea was for her to blend in with the crowd of humanity, though he had his doubts of how a child of Olympus would be able to pretend at being mortal. In any case, as he'd checked out with five cartons of _Ben & Jerry's_and several items of women's clothing, Clark had been optimistic, thanking God for the all-night Wal-Mart he'd found just outside of Metropolis.

It was a new thing for him to have a houseguest, and Diana had certainly captured a part of him. He was glad not to be so alone in the world any longer. But that would be something they'd discuss later on in the day.

"It's all set." He called out as he went through to the kitchen and began putting away the ice cream. "Apparently Clark Kent was injured during the chaos of Luthor's expanding island and has spent the past few weeks in the ICU of Metropolis General. I've only been back in the city for about a week and hadn't updated my emergency contacts, which explains why no one at the office was notified of my condition. Not to mention all the other..."

Clark stopped talking once he realized that Diana was silent, asleep on his sofa. The television was left on, with an infomercial droning on about the benefits of a home juice maker. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed lightly. It was already near four in the morning, and he had no doubt that she must be exhausted after flying so fast and so hard to keep up with him. Let the girl rest.

"You have the right idea, Diana. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer."

He put a thick blanket over her and kissed her forehead before slipping into his room, intent to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

She must have slept, though she did not know how it was possible for her excitement. Diana opened her eyes as she felt the sun rise into the sky, the child of Apollo, and she took in the sight of Clark's home.

She had fallen asleep on a soft sofa, but she stretched her long body and rose to stand. Clark had left her here alone the night before, and she did not know if he had come back- but then, he had to have returned, for where had the warm blanket come from?

Out of a sense of respect, both for the man and for his home, Diana folded the blanket and set it aside before moving on.

Diana moved to look over the various things all over the dwelling. This was Clark's home, an everything in it belonged to the real man, the man he was before he'd been found on Themyscira. To Diana, who had always been simply and perfectly herself, it was a strange thought, that Clark was, in a sense, many men to many people. Only a select few knew what he was capable of, while the rest believed him to be a mere human.

Testing the idea, Diana was not sure if she liked the thought for herself, that she should have to pretend to be less than what she truly was for the sake of convenience.

But back to her exploration.

There were small objects made of glass set on the low tables and lining the shelves. Diana grazed her fingertips over the things, very curious but careful not to disturb his order. Clark had many books, and then there was that thing that had taken his attention the night before...a sort of black tray with lettered squares set inside of its bottom half, with the glass top half lifted up to show glowing pictures.

The thing sat alone on his desk. Diana pressed a key, but nothing happened.

She turned away from Clark's machine, uninterested for the growling of her stomach. Clark's kitchen had held the surprise of the cold chocolate the night before, what might she find with the rising of the sun?

_O Demeter, I beg thee please grant a plentiful feast to break the fast of night, I pray for a blessing of the bounty of this world..._

But Lady Demeter must have been busy on Themyscira, for Diana's silent plea went unanswered, ignored and in fact, rebuffed completely. She found that the big machine with the cold space inside had nothing that Diana wanted to eat. She wrinkled her nose as she sifted through the food inside; the fruit was mushy and what she assumed must have been milk at one time was distinctly sour.

Diana scowled and bit her tongue just as she was about to call for a palace attendant. _No, do not shame yourself by calling for a sister who is half the world away. In this world, you will prove yourself every inch a true Amazon. You are a warrior of Themyscira, not a pampered princess incapable of finding her own meal!_

Yes. She would start her day with the first kill she could bring down, and then she would explore this strange place.

From the doorway to his bedroom, Clark couldn't help but admire the sight of Diana bending over as she went through his refrigerator. The tunic she was wearing did nothing to hide her curves or the length of her legs; had they still been on Themyscira, he wouldn't have dared ogle her in this way, but it had taken every bit of his will-power not to give in. Now that he was home, perhaps he felt more free to look at her.

There was no harm in that, surely?

Clark cleared his throat and Diana turned around. "Don't worry about what's in the fridge," he said. "I'll take you to lunch after we explore the city a little."

Diana narrowed her eyes and reached for the golden lasso coiled about her waist like a belt. She slipped the tail end of the lariat over his forearm and Clark repeated himself to her.

At the promise of exploration, Diana's face lit up brighter than the sun. "We will?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, I have to make a few phone calls and check in with my boss, but that won't take long. And I didn't lead you halfway across the world just to leave you in the apartment. We'll grab a bite after you get ready."

"What should I do?"

He gestured to the bag he'd brought in the night before. "I picked up some clothes for you while I was out last night. Nothing fancy, princess. Just a t-shirt and a pair of pants- I had to guess at the size, but I can get you more things to wear today."

Following to where he had pointed, Diana lifted the clothing out from the plastic bag and tilted her head to the side, curiously. The garments inside were nothing like what was worn on her island. "How do I...?"

Clark blinked. Looking at her freely for a stolen moment was one thing, but he would not take advantage of her ignorance and undress her...sadly, no, he would not. He cleared his throat. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for her to stay with him, she was bound to cause him no end of trouble.

"It's just...oh, here." He picked up an old copy of the Daily Planet that he'd left on the end of the kitchen counter. The front cover showed a picture of the mayor's wife at a spring fair, the issue was dated over two months earlier in the year. "See this? She's wearing a shirt like yours. Just put it on the way she has. You can use the bathroom for privacy while I make those calls."

Diana took the scroll he'd handed to her and ventured into the small room Clark had indicated. It was a cramped space of blue and white tiles, with a curtain strung up over a tub that looked far too small for a man of Clark's size. Diana didn't like it in the room; she much preferred the royal bathing pools of the palace and the waterfalls throughout the island.

For her dislike of the bathroom, she was surprised to find a mirror over the sink. Diana waved, and while her reflection waved back, it said nothing. No greeting, no compliment, no banter.

_Try to remember that the things in this world are different from your own. There is no magic here, and you must behave as a human woman...Clark knows how they are here, and he can show you the way._

Diana removed her tunic and stood naked for a moment before pulling on the shirt and pants, copying the woman in the picture. The material was strange to her, thicker than the soft linen of her island tunics, but not unpleasant. The coloring was also not what she would choose for herself, but in the behavior and garments of humans, Clark knew best. He himself had dressed in a shirt and pants, so he must know.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Diana thought the clothes might serve her purposes well.

* * *

When Diana returned, Clark had just set aside the small machine he'd been speaking into. She raised a brow, making a mental note to ask him how it worked.

Clark looked her over and kicked himself- he should have bought Diana a bra while he'd been doing his late shopping the night before. This did complicate things, for him, at least.

He cleared his throat. "You look...nice. Are you ready to explore a little?"

"You know I am!" Diana smiled. Her heart was pounding at the prospect; this was her calling, the very reason that the gods had breathed life into her clay form.

"I'm glad to hear it, but what are we going to do with this thing?" Clark asked, tugging on his end of the lasso. They had been bound together by it for so long that Diana had nearly forgotten it.

But she was not a woman without wit; she had sat on a small device that had been left out on Clark's sofa the night before, and just as she'd touched it, the black box of glass had come alive, showing Diana pictures and words. At first she had been startled, ready to attack, but then she had simply sat and watched.

With Athena's grace of wisdom, Diana had even begun to understand some of the words spoken by the images of people displayed in the glass. Her mind was strong and fast, greedily taking the words and keeping them for her lips, so that when the time came to explore this world, she would be ready.

Diana removed the lasso, fixed her stance, took a deep breath and tried to communicate with Clark in his own language with the words that she had heard the night before. "My name is Diana. This is of Metropolis City and I am woman."

Clark felt his jaw drop. Diana had spoken broken English, and her voice carried her heavy Themysciran accent, but her understanding was more than he could have hoped for. More than anything, the woman was impressive.

Still, it was one thing to grasp a language, and quite another to simply parrot what one might have heard on television. "Can you understand me?"

Diana narrowed her eyes, her mind working hard to translate and form the words.

_Athena, I beseech you, grant me the wisdom to know the words of this world..._

"I...yes. Some."

"It's a great start. If I run into anyone I know, I can just say that you're a friend who's come to visit me from...Romania." Clark improvised. He thought the odds of bumping into any genuine Romanians while they went about Metropolis would be safely low.

"I am friend of Romania." Diana repeated. It was becoming easier by the moment; perhaps the gods were with her after all.

Clark smiled. "You're really picking it up, aren't you? All right, well at this rate you'll be fluent by lunch. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Great! It'll be so wonderful to see my city again, and I'm sure you'll love it here. Let's get going." Clark moved toward his front door, but quickly realized that he was walking alone. Turning back, he rushed toward the balcony after his guest. "Diana, Diana, wait, no!" Clark grabbed her ankle and pulled her back into his apartment, just as she'd risen into the air to take flight.

Clearly, there were things he had to explain.

* * *

"Maybe we should start with the ground rules." Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd never had to explain himself before, and he doubted that Diana would agree to his reasoning. "I'll explain. No one knows what I can do here, do you understand? They only know me as a normal man, as Clark Kent. I don't fly or do anything like that unless I really have to- and when I do, I change."

Diana cocked her head to the side. "Change?"

"Yes, I have a...they call him Superman. I'm him, and he's me, but...not at the same time." Clark said.

To him it made perfect sense, but to Diana...

"I do not-"

"When I'm Clark Kent, I pretend to be a normal man most of the time, and no one knows of these things I can do. When something happens and this hero, this Superman comes to the rescue, Clark is always somewhere else."

Diana blinked once, twice, then she frowned at him. "You lie to the people."

Her summation of his life did nothing for his ego, but he had to be sure she understood that she could not draw attention to herself with her powers. "I...yes. It has to be this way, though. In this world, I would go crazy if everyone knew my secret. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does."

"And I must be same?"

This was something he hadn't given much thought to. In his way, Clark had assumed that Diana would just go along with what he told her to do, being that it was _his_ world and all. But then, when had she ever just gone along with him? Since she'd been born, every aspect of Diana's life had gone her way; being over a thousand years old and a princess had given her plenty of time to get used to being catered to.

It seemed that he would have to skirt the issue carefully.

"Well, I- you'll have to keep your gifts a secret for a while. Just until you learn more about the world."

Diana seemed to consider this, but she finally relented. "I will, but I can't do for all time."

"I know, but humor me for just a little while."

* * *

Clark showed Diana how to work the elevator in his building, for which she was grateful though she clearly disliked the close space of the chamber. It was no surprise, given that so much of her life was lived out in the open.

He was growing nervous at the prospect of bringing Diana out to the city, where so many new things awaited her. During his time on the island, Clark had found himself at odds with the lack of modern technology- all his powers aside, he had grown accustomed to the computers that made their way into peoples' lives, with his laptop in the apartment, the work-issued PDA that he now carried in his pocket.

But Diana? She had no idea of any of it, the things that Clark took for granted even while he'd lived in Smallville, the cars, the tractors, Diana had never seen any of those things, and now he was to explore Metropolis with her.

He hoped it would be an easy-going day, but he had learned a long time ago that what can go wrong, will go wrong. The doors to the elevator slid open to his building's lobby, and the couple started forward to the doors leading out, facing the city.

Diana paused just before the doors, resting her hands on the handle. Her heart trembled in her chest, jumping at the things she saw just outside.

Through the tinted glass, Diana could already sense the rapid, bustling activity. People were striding back and forth on the paved street just outside Clark's building, there were large machines of colorful steel rushing back and forth, stopping and starting, emitting a sharp racket of sound.

A great building of rock and glass was on the other side of the street, rising into the sky. Clark's city was truly a marvel, but it was all so big and loud; even Diana, for all her powers, felt intimidated.

_O my Olympia, grant me the courage to face this strange place, for I face it for your glory and the understanding of my people._

Diana swallowed, feeling a mixture of fear and excitement. The new world was awaiting her, just on the other side of the glass door. She turned to her friend and asked him, "What now, Clark?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I must see your world."

Clark smiled. "My world. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where I should start. What are you most interested in?"

He had a few ideas of where he could take Diana such as the pier, the Metropolis museum, a street fair that he'd read about on the Internet the night before, a park...

Diana turned her face to him fully and Clark felt his heart clench. Yes, he wanted to give her the world, one piece at a time.

"The people. Olympia created me to go into the world, to be the bridge between my people and yours. To do that, I must learn everything I can. And you are the hero of this world."

Clark shook his head. "No, I'm only one of many."

"But you are the only one I trust." Her eyes flashed at him. "You must show me Superman."


End file.
